


And then, love

by loufoqualov



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: BDSM, Developing Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Established Relationship, Fluff, Lemon, Love, M/M, One Shot
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:46:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 26,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27710891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loufoqualov/pseuds/loufoqualov
Summary: Honnêtement, mesdames, messieurs, mesautres : qui n'a pas regardé la série BBC Sherlock sans sans penser que, franchement... John et Sherlock... il y aurait pas un petit quelque chose entre eux ? Quelque chose qui commence par un T comme... Tension sexuelle ?Johnlock, mystrade, autre... Venez retrouver le monde merveilleux des OS, parce qu'on a pas toujours le temps de commencer une histoire de 200 chapitres, hein !
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Sherlock Holmes/Jim Moriarty, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. Amen

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour à tou.te.s ! Bienvenue si vous vous êtes égaré.e.s dans les méandres de l'algorithme Ao3 ! Vous allez voir, c'est sympa ici, tout le monde est bienveillant, gentil, on ne se juge pas... (ne me faites pas regretter d'avoir dit ça...XD)
> 
> Ici, vous trouverez des OS basés sur la série Sherlock produite par la BBC. Il y aura peut-être du Victorian Johnlock aussi. Si vous aimez le johnlock, le mystrade, le sheriarty, le mormor, alors, ce recueil est fait pour vous ! Je pense cependant qu'il y aura tout de même une majorité de Johnlock.
> 
> Je vais tenter de poster plus ou moins régulièrement, mais ceux qui me connaissent savent que l'inspiration part aussi facilement qu'elle vient, chez moi, et que je n'ai pas atteint encore ce degré de professionnalisme et d'expérience où l'on est capable d'écrire sans inspiration.
> 
> Il y aura des lemon, mais ce sera toujours indiqué en début de chapitre avec les rating habituels. Pour ceux qui ne les connaissent pas, je les remets ici (je me sers de ceux de ff.net) :
> 
> K : Convient à tous à partir de 6 ans. Pas de langage vulgaire, ni de violence ni de scènes de sexe.
> 
> K+ : A partir de 9 ans : action légèrement violente, langage moins surveillé mais pas de grossièreté. Pas de scènes de sexe.
> 
> T : Acceptable pour les plus de 13 ans. Violence modérée, injures sans grossièreté, scènes de sexe suggérées.
> 
> M : Ne convient pas aux enfants et adolescents de moins de 16 ans. Violence suggérée, langage susceptible de choquer, scènes de sexe non explicites.
> 
> MA : Convient à un public adulte. Peut contenir langage obscène et scènes de sexe explicites.
> 
> Il y aura 26 chapitres, dont le titre commencera par une lettre de l'alphabet. Au moment où j'écris ces lignes, j'ai écris les huit premiers, donc vous êtes au moins sûr.e.s d'avoir ceux-là !
> 
> Voilà voilà, je pense que ce sera tout. Bonne lecture à tou.te.s !

Amen

Rating : T

Ship : Victorian Johnlock

Août 1875.

-Amen.

Midi. Du clocher retentissent les douze coups de cloche, faisant s'envoler les pigeons perchés sur le faîte de la vieille église du village d'Upton, perdu à l'est de la campagne anglaise.

Le bâtiment sacré déverse soudain son lot de fidèles venus assister à la messe dominicaine. Parmi eux, Mr et Mrs Watson, suivis par leurs deux fils, Harry et John, respectivement dix et quinze ans, se dirigent vers leur attelage. Mr Watson, une barbe mal entretenue lui mangeant les joues, dévisage la foule de son regard sombre et torve, son léger boitillement accentuant son air peu amène. Ses yeux sont cernés et injectés de sang, son nez est rouge et éclaté, et son costume, le seul qu'il possède, est usé et défraîchit. Il empeste l'alcool à des kilomètres. Les villageois gardent leurs distances, un air de mépris plaqué sur le visage.

Mrs Watson garde la tête baissée. Son regard est vide et elle tente de ne pas penser aux bleus sur son corps, tout va bien ils ne se voient pas et celui dans mon cou non tout va bien mon écharpe le dissimule tout va bien. Elle ignore que tout le monde le sait, s'en doute du moins. Non, ce jour-là, elle pense encore être une femme digne, une bonne épouse. Sa robe a connu des jours meilleurs et elle ne porte pas de bijoux. Elle n'a jamais eu de bijoux, pas même le jour de son mariage, non, ne pas penser à son mariage surtout pas il a le don de le sentir quand je pense à lui et ensuite il se met en colère. Elle décide plutôt de penser à ce qu'elle va préparer pour le repas. C'est dimanche aujourd'hui, peut-être des navets ?

Derrière, les deux enfants marchent en silence. Ils savent qu'ils n'ont pas intérêt à traîner en route. Leur père est déjà assez en colère ce matin, et les mots du pasteur n'ont pas eu l'air de l'apaiser. Il a rongé son frein pendant toute la messe, les sourcils froncés et le poing crispé. John, quant à lui, a observé les vitraux tout en écoutant avec attention. Il a toujours aimé aller à la messe, d'abord parce que cela signifiait sortir de la maison et se mêler aux gens, et puis à cause des mots du pasteur. L'homme parlait de bonté, de générosité, d'altruisme. Le jeune Watson aime l'idée qu'il y a quelqu'un là-haut qui veille sur lui, en quelque sorte. Il aime l'idée qu'il n'est pas là pour rien, que son existence n'est pas le fruit du hasard. Ça lui fait se sentir tout petit, et, certains soirs, les soirs où son père crie trop fort, et où les pleurs et les supplications de sa mère traversent le plancher, il se relève sur la pointe des pieds, frissonnant dans son pyjama de toile, et s'approche de la vitre pour regarder les étoiles. Il essaie de deviner laquelle est celle de Dieu, s'il l'observe d'où il est. Parfois, pas souvent, Harry vient le rejoindre, les yeux tristes et les joues luisantes de larmes.

John aimerait bien avoir des amis avec qui discuter après la messe. Peut-être qu'ils pourraient faire un bout de chemin ensemble, jusqu'à se séparer pour rentrer chacun chez soi dans un concert de salutations. Mais les autres enfants ne s'approchent pas d'eux, même ceux qui voudraient ont la main de leur mère posée sur leur poitrine, pour les retenir avant même qu'ils aient esquissé un mouvement. John sait que c'est à cause de son père, qu'il n'a pas l'air très gentil. Il n'en a pas que l'air, d'ailleurs.

Harry non plus n'a pas beaucoup d'amis, mais lui s'en fiche un peu. Il aime bien être tout seul. Il dit souvent que les autres en sont que des idiots, qu'ils ne peuvent pas savoir. Et quand il dit cela, il a un air vide sur le visage qui fait peur à son frère, et il sursaute et recule quand ce dernier essaie de le prendre dans ses bras. Harry n'a jamais été à l'école, contrairement à John. Il connaît l'alphabet, mais c'est tout. Ce n'est pas qu'il ne veut pas, mais quand il a eu l'âge d'aller à l'école, il a dû aider son père avec son cabinet médical.

Et puis Mr Watson a commencé à boire, dilapidant tout leur argent, et les clients ont cessé de venir, préférant se tourner vers le docteur du village d'à côté, plus éloigné, mais qui ne titubait pas en leur ouvrant la porte. Mr Watson a alors échangé sa trousse contre quelques bouteilles de mauvais alcool, et ils n'ont plus eu les moyens de vivre dans leur maison au centre du village. Ils ont trouvé un petit logis sombre éloigné du village. Le désœuvrement n'aidant pas, leur père passe à présent ses journées le nez dans son verre, assis à la table de la cuisine, et leur mère fait des ménages chez les autres gens du village pour gagner de quoi survivre. Malgré qu'elle se tue à la tâche, travaillant souvent plus de dix heures par jour –sans compter ses devoirs d'épouse et de mère qu'elle tente tant bien que mal d'accomplir – elle consacre toujours un petit moment chaque jour à ses enfants, et ils l'aiment de tout leur cœur pour cela.

Le seul point positif de tout cela est que John peut aller à l'école. Et il adore ça. L'écriture, surtout, est ce qu'il préfère. Il se crée des aventures imaginaires dont il est le héros entouré d'amis et de compagnons de voyage de toutes sortes.

La famille Watson traverse les groupes habituels qui se forment tous les dimanches à la sortie de la messe. John observe tout autour de lui ces visages qu'il connaît par cœur, tous les habitants d'Upton, dans l'espoir de capter une parole ou une émotion sur un visage qu'il pourra se remémorer le soir, dans son lit, en attendant le sommeil. C'est l'un de ses rituels, nombreux, qu'il effectue tout au long de ses journées, pour tenter de garder le fil des jours, longs, qui le séparent de la rentrée des classes.

Et puis soudain, au milieu de la foule, il le remarque. Un jeune garçon de son âge, peut-être un ande moins, mais déjà plus grand que lui. John est absolument certain de ne l'avoir jamais vu auparavant. Son visage, encadré par d'épaisses boucles noires, est marqué par un air de profond ennui. Ses yeux à demi clos sont soulignés par des cils sombres.Ses pommettes sont hautes, lui conférant un air de légère arrogance teintée d'une impassibilité amusée. Juste derrière lui, une main sur son épaule, se tient un autre garçon, plus âgé, quelques années de plus qu'Harry. Il partage avec le plus jeune le trait de mâchoire et l'expression ennuyée et hautaine. Il est vêtu d'un costume impeccablement taillé, comme on n'en trouvequ'à la grande ville, et malgré la météo estivale qui n'annonce pas d'averses avant un moment, s'appuie fermement sur un parapluie noir.

Leurs parents se tiennent à leurs côtés, un homme et une femme d'âge moyen, des plus ordinaires excepté leur mise élégante. Ils ont le visage avenant et souriant des étrangers.

Les yeux de John sont à nouveau attirés par le plus jeune. Il dégage une sorte d'aura captivante que le jeune Watson parvient à ressentir, même depuis là où il setrouve.

Le garçon, ayant dû sentir un regard posé sur lui, tourne brusquement la tête dans sa direction. Leurs yeux se croisent, rien qu'un instant, et John s'arrête de marcher. Il s'arrête même de respirer, probablement de vivre aussi. Pendant un instant, il n'existe plus. Il n'est réel qu'à travers ce regard, cet étrange échange qui se prolonge dans le temps d'une petite infinité de secondes.

Harry pousse John, l'obligeant à avancer, brisant par la même occasion et sans même s'en rendre compte cet échange de regard. Le plus jeune des Watson se remet en marche, les yeux rivés au sol, le cœur battant de la respiration qu'il n'a pas eu conscience de retenir, ignorant le regard interrogateur de son frère. Ils trottinent pour rattraper les quelques mètres perdus. John se retourne à plusieurs reprises, tentant de revoir l'étrange garçon aux cheveux noirs, mais il a disparut.

Ce soir-là, John est allongé dans son lit dans le noir. Il entend les verres se briser en bas, sa mère supplier et son père hurler.

-Ta gueule salope ! Fous l'camp avec tes sales gosses ! Tout ça c'est d'vôt faute ! Vous êtes la pire chose qui m'sois arrivée ! J'aurais mieux fait d'vous crever, toi et tes insupportables marmots, z'êtes...

John se bouche les oreilles et ferme les yeux. Il ne veut pas en entendre plus. Il ne veut pas entendre les insultes, les coups, les gémissements de douleur. Il ne veut pas entendre son frère sangloter dans le lit d'à côté. Au lieu de tout ça, il convoque dans sa tête les images de la journée. La messe, d'abord, la lumière traversant les vitraux multicolores et tombant à ses pieds, le tableau du Christ crucifié accroché au mur qui lui a toujours fait un peu peur. Il se demande pourquoi la torture et la souffrance sont devenus le symbole d'une religion. Il est cependant encore trop jeune pour pousser sa réflexion plus loin sur le sujet.

Dehors, ensuite, et immédiatement apparaît derrière ses paupières le visage du garçon mystérieux. Il se représente tous ses traits, essaye d'interpréter chaque inflexion de son visage. Il se raccroche au regard qu'ils ont partagé, et fait tourner ce moment en boucle dans son esprit. Il se demande comment il s'appelle, quel est le son de sa voix et de son rire, ses jeux préférés. Il a vaguement conscience à un moment donné que la porte de la chambre s'ouvre et que quelqu'un entre et se penche sur le lit de son frère, mais il s'endort immédiatement après.

Le lendemain matin, sa mère a un bleu sur la joue et boite légèrement. Elle a les yeux rouges et cernés de quelqu'un qui a passé des heures à pleurer. Mr Watson a l'air plus calme. Il a un regard triste et s'excuse doucement, à mi-voix. Il porte une attention particulière à Harry, dont les mains tremblent légèrement alors qu'il s'assoit à la table de la cuisine avec difficulté.

John revoit le garçon aux boucles noires à la messe le dimanche suivant, mais celui-ci ne lui prête pas attention. Le dimanche d'après, il a disparu.

***

Août 1880.

Midi. Du clocher retentissent les douze coups, faisant s'envoler les pigeons perchés sur le faîte de la vieille église d'Upton, toujours perdu à l'est de la campagne anglaise. Il fait froid pour un mois d'août. Il pleut.

John est seul cette fois. Il sort lentement du bâtiment sacré, à petits pas, regrettant de ne pas pouvoir s'y terrer le reste de ses jours. Il sait qu'il va devoir rentrer et retrouver son père cuvant sur la table de la cuisine, l'un des seuls meubles restant après l'hypothèque de leur maison. Il sait qu'il devra préparer un repas frugal, auquel son père ne touchera sûrement pas. Ensuite, il faudra se remettre au travail, aller labourer les champs des voisins pour gagner quelques pièces.

Le jeune Watson est maintenant devenu un bel adolescent de quinze ans. Ses cheveux blonds accrochent le soleil, et, malgré on quotidien, il sourit tout le temps, a toujours un mot gentil et une attention pour chacun. Les enfants l'adorent, les adultes l'apprécient pour sa maturité et sa bonté naturelle. Pourtant, à l'intérieur de lui-même, il se sent vide. Il attend quelque chose, un miracle. Il veut partir, partir de ce village où il suffoque, partir loin, à la grande ville où personne ne le connaîtrait. Mais il ne peut pas abandonner son père à son sort. Il sait que Mr Watson ne tiendrait pas une semaine s'il partait.

A ses douze ans, sa mère est tombée malade. Elle a dû rester au lit pendant des mois, Harry s'occupant d'elle grâce à ses quelques connaissances en médecine grappillées à l'époque où il aidait leur père au cabinet, John tentant de gagner quelques sous çà et là, faisant des travaux minables pour subvenir aux besoins de sa famille. Ils ont vivoté ainsi jusqu'en décembre 1878, où leur mère est morte. Rapidement après, Harry est parti, et John lui en a beaucoup voulu au début. Il n'avait pas le droit de l'abandonner ainsi, seul avec leur père. Et puis, durant l'été de ses quatorze ans, il a compris. Il a repensé au regard vide d'Harry, à son dégoût des contacts physiques. Il a revu les moment où son père venait dans leur chambre le soir, quand toutes lumières étaient déjà éteintes, et qu'il se penchait au-dessus du lit de son frère. John s'endormait toujours à ce moment-là. Quand Harry sortait de la pièce et suivait leur père, après un signe de tête de ce dernier, et revenait le regard plus vide encore. Tout s'est mis en place dans la tête du plus jeune, et il n'a plus pu en vouloir à son frère d'être parti. Lui-même avait envie de vomir.

John marche entre les petits groupes formés à la sortie de la messe, adressant des sourires, acceptant les tapes sur l'épaule. Il s'arrête à côté de Mr et Mrs Blythe, chez qui il travaille en ce moment pour préparer la récolte à venir. S'il travaille bien, il aura encore du travail jusqu'en octobre. Sarah, leur petite fille de sept ans se précipite dans ses jambes et lève la tête vers lui avec un grand sourire. Il lui manque une incisive en haut. Le jeune homme passe une main tendre dans ses cheveux blonds. Mrs Blythe lui adresse un sourire complice. Les Blythe sont très gentils avec lui, et il en vient soudain à souhaiter être leur fils. Sa mère lui manque.

Et puis soudain, il le voit. Le garçon, auquel il pense depuis cinq ans. Il y a souvent repensé, à ce regard échangé entre deux enfants de dix ans, si bien que ce souvenir a prit une teinte un peu usée, comme une photo trop de fois admirée.

Le petit garçon a bien changé, tout comme l'a fait John, et s'est transformé en un sublime adolescent. Il a gardé de l'enfance ses boucles noires qui tombent sur son front pâle, et ses pommettes toujours aussi hautes et tranchantes, mais le reste de son visage s'est creusé, la ligne de sa mâchoire dessinée à la lame de couteau. Ses yeux sont d'un bleu clair, presque gris, l'exacte couleur du ciel les matins blêmes d'hiver. Il est vêtu d'un long manteau noir au col relevé. Il a sur le visage un air concentré, sourcils froncés, comme s'il analysait la foule du regard. Son frère se tient à ses côtés, le parapluie ouvert au-dessus de leurs deux têtes, encore une fois dans un trois pièces impeccable, encore une fois avec un air mi-ennuyé, mi-arrogant inscrit sur ses traits.

Et, à nouveau, leurs regards se croisent. Le cœur de John bat vite dans sa poitrine, il sent le rouge lui monter aux joues. Il ne comprends pas ce qui lui arrive. Le mystérieux jeune homme semble intrigué, il a perdu son air dédaigneux. John se demande s'il l'a reconnu. Sans trop savoir comment, il parvient à sourire dans sa direction, un sourire mal assuré. L'autre lève les sourcils, comme surpris, puis sourit à son tour. Et John trouve cela magnifique. Les lèvres fines de l'inconnu se soulèvent en un rictus timide, il se mord la lèvre inférieure et ses yeux brillent un peu plus fort. D'une main maladroite, il repousse sur son front une mèche de cheveux.

L'homme au parapluie prend soudain son frère par le bras, l'enjoignant à continuer sa route. John le suit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse. Il se retourne ensuite vers lesBlythe, rejoints entre-temps par les Connerad. Mr Blythe a suivi son regard, et lui indique d'un air méprisant que c'est une famille riche venant de Londres qui vient passer les vacances ici de temps en temps. Il les décrit comme prétentieux et aristos, et les enfants comme particulièrement étranges.

Le soir, après sa journée de travail, John se plonge dans ses livres de cours. Il veut prendre de l'avance pendant l'été, mais ignore s'il pourra aller à l'école tous les jours à la rentrée. Depuis des années, il travaille dur, malgré le fait qu'il doive s'occuper des champs et de la maison à côté. Il aime aller à l'école du village, une petite école qui accueille tous les niveaux dans une seule classe. Il est le plus âgé, là-bas. L'année d'avant, il avait réussi à combiner le travail aux champs avec l'école en ratant un jour par semaine, mais cette année sera peut-être plus dure. Alors il travaille tous les soirs de l'été, parfois très tard. Il se plonge dans les manuels de science que lui prête le professeur.

Mais s'il a l'habitude d'attendre ces moments avec impatience, il n'arrive pas à se concentrer ce soir-là. Le visage du garçon lui tourne dans la tête. Au bout d'une demi-heure perdue à lire des phrases sans en retenir la moitié, il décide d'aller se coucher.

Une fois dans son lit, la porte de sa chambre fermée à clé, le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs revient hanter ses pensées. John ne s'attendait pas à le revoir. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il ait tant changé. Pourtant, il l'a reconnu immédiatement. Il est devenu sacrément beau, le jeune Watson doit bien l'admettre, avec ses pommettes si hautes et cet air d'élégance naturelle qu'il n'avait jamais vu ailleurs.

John se met à imaginer leur rencontre, leur première vraie interaction. Il s'imagine qu'ils deviennent amis, qu'ils rient ensemble, qu'ils partagent leurs secrets. Et puis, il s'endort, et les images dérapent. Il rêve de sa main sur sa jambe, son visage, tout proche, son souffle sur ses lèvres, court, rapide, erratique. Il rêve leurs corps pressés l'un contre l'autre, leurs vêtements, ultime barrière – à quoi ? Il ne le sait pas vraiment. Il rêve les mains du jeune homme courant le long de ses bras, sur son cou, sous sa chemise, partout, caressant sa peau frissonnante, et puis plus bas, encore plus bas...

John se réveille en sursaut, le cœur battant la chamade. Ses joues rougissent à mesure que les images de son rêve lui reviennent en mémoire. Il baisse les yeux sur la toile tendue de son pyjama. Le jeune Watson se lève brusquement de son lit et se met à marcher de long en large dans sa chambre, tentant d'oublier l'état dans lequel il se trouve. Il ne doit pas penser à ce genre de choses. Il n'a pas de droit. Ce n'est pas normal. Pas du tout. Le visage aux boucles noires se réimprime derrière ses paupières, mais John s'efforce de le chasser de son esprit. Il ne doit pas penser à lui, plus jamais. Le front brûlant, il descend les escaliers le plus silencieusement possible et sort devant la maison. L'air frais lui fait du bien. Il se force à respirer plus profondément, plus posément. Des gouttes de pluie tombent sur son visage et ses bras nus. Il pense qu'il doit sûrement être malade, une sorte de fièvre qui le fait délirer. Quoi qu'il en soit, il ne doit plus penser à tout cela. Il ne doit plus revoir ce garçon, ne plus y penser surtout, repousser ces images tentatrices qui tentent de pénétrer la barrière de sa volonté. C'est une épreuve que Dieu lui envoie, et il doit la réussir. Il ne veut pas être comme son père.

John s'allonge à même le sol, les yeux fixés sur les gouttes qui tombent. Il tente de distinguer chacune d'entre elles, jusqu'à ce qu'elles tombent trop vite, trop resserrées, pour qu'il puisse les différencier. Les trombes d'eau dégringolant du ciel le lavent.

John se fait porter pâle auprès des Blythe le dimanche suivant pour échapper à la messe. Le dimanche d'après, le garçon n'est plus là.

***

Janvier 1890

Midi. Du clocher de Big Benretentissent les douze coups, bientôt suivis par toutes les autrescloches de la ville. Le vacarme fait hennir les chevaux tirant lescabs. Le soleil peine à se frayer un chemin à travers le brouillardlondonien.

John Watson sort de l'église deWhitechapel en s'appuyant sur sa canne. Il boitille jusqu'à un parcattenant et se laisse tomber sur un banc. Il s'éponge le front avecson mouchoir et étend sa jambe douloureuse.

Le temps a passé depuis l'époque où il allait à la messe de son petit village, quand il mettait ses plus beaux habits pour aller écouter les mots du pasteur. Cela fait longtemps qu'il n'est plus entré dans une église. Il a cessé de s'y rendre en rentrant dans l'armée. Il n'a jamais vraiment perdu sa foi, cependant. Il pense seulement que sa croyance est intrinsèque et qu'aller s'agenouiller toutes les semaines devant un homme qui passe une heure à lire un livre n'est pas indispensable à la persistance de sa foi. Le petit garçon de la campagne a bien changé. Il est devenu un homme, dans la force de l'âge, quoiqu'il n'ai jamais été aussi abîmé.

Peu après ses seize ans, sont père était mort, le laissant définitivement orphelin. Il était aussitôt parti à Londres pour tenter de retrouver son frère de qui il n'avait plus de nouvelles depuis la mort de leur mère. Après quelques recherches, il avait obtenu l'adresse où il vivait. Là, John avait découvert un homme affaibli, rongé par la boisson, déjà vieux du haut de ses vingt-deux ans. Un homme qui avait suivi sans le vouloir et bien malgré lui les traces de son père, ce père tant haï. Le plus jeune des Watson s'était alors juré de ne plus jamais boire une seule goutte d'alcool.

Dévasté, il s'était inscrit à l'école de médecine de Saint Barthélémy, suivant lui aussi inconsciemment la voie empruntée par son géniteur. Il s'était révélé brillant, intelligent et passionné, aimé de tous, professeurs comme élèves, généreux et attentionné. Dû à ses origines modestes, il avait eu des difficultés à mener un train de vie citadin, et il avait parfois dû recourir à des moyens peu reluisants pour pouvoir poursuivre ses études.

Ensuite, quand les conflits avaient éclaté en Afghanistan, il avait été l'un des premiers à s'engager, désireux de s'éloigner de la morne Angleterre, désireux aussi de servir son pays, d'être utile, pour une fois.

Là-bas, il avait trouvé le soleil, la chaleur, mais aussi la guerre, la peur, la mort. Il y avait également trouvé des hommes, des amis, des amants. Il était revenu à Londres blessé et affaibli, tant physiquement que moralement, mais aussi fort d'une certitude : il était un marginal, l'un de ceux rencontrés et côtoyés à l'armée, l'un de ceux dont la bonne société anglaise murmurait le nom avec un mélange de dégoût et de peur ; il était un inverti. Il avait appris à composer avec, à accepter ses penchants, à les combiner avec sa foi, tout en sachant qu'il ne pourrait jamais être heureux.

Assis sur ce banc, John pense à toutes ces choses qui ont changé. Assis sur ce banc, il a l'impression d'être redevenu un petit garçon, observant les autres enfants jouer depuis le bord, grandissant seul et vide.

Soudain, il perçoit une présence à ses côtés et se retourne. Mike Stamford se tient là, tout sourire. Ils se sont rencontrés à l'école de médecine, et, bien qu'ils n'aient pas été proches à l'époque, John est ravi de revoir un visage familier. Il l'invite à boire un verre. Mike prend une pinte, John un café. Il lui raconte brièvement ce qui lui est arrivé, la guerre, la maladie. Il lui fait part de sa volonté de rechercher un appartement, mais qu'il est bien difficile de trouver un endroit convenable où se loger à un prix abordable à Londres. Stamford répond dans un petit rire que c'est la seconde fois qu'on lui dit cela ce jour-là, et, sans trop comprendre comment, John se retrouve à Saint Barth', dans les couloirs en pierre sombres et humides. Stamford lui parle de l'homme en question, celui vers qui il l'emmène, un hurluberlu, paraît-il, aux activités étranges et aux métier inconnu. Il le conduit jusqu'à une salle de la morgue où un homme en costume est occupé, de dos, à un établi. Il se retourne à leur entrée, et Watson se fige. C'est lui. Le garçon devant l'église. Tout lui revient en tête, toutes les images auxquelles il a résisté tant d'années, et puis le souvenir de toute une époque dont il n'a pas envie de se souvenir. Ses joues deviennent brûlantes, il a l'impression d'avoir de la fièvre. Peut-être en a-t-il.

L'autre semble troublé, il l'a reconnu lui aussi. Sait-il à quel point j'ai pensé à lui ? se demande le médecin. Sait-il de quelle manière j'ai pensé à lui ? Le savait-il à l'époque ? A-t-il pensé à moi de cette manière, lui aussi ? Il sait bien que la réponse est non, mais il se laisse y rêver.

Le jeune homme est un homme maintenant, un vrai. Il est toujours aussi grand et aussi mince, a toujours les pommettes aussi hautes et les cheveux aussi noirs. Il est toujours aussi magnifique, plus encore qu'avant.

Stamford, qui ne se doute de rien, les présente :

– John Watson, Sherlock Holmes.

Il ne sait pas, et eux non plus d'ailleurs, que la même pensée traverse à cet instant l'esprit des deux hommes.

– Voilà donc le nom de la moitié de mon âme.

Ils emménagent ensemble le lendemain, deviennent amants le jour même, tombent amoureux tout le reste de leur vie. Ils se cachent, ne montrent pas leur amour, car ils ne le peuvent pas, mais ils s'aiment.

Un an jour pour jour après leur premier baiser, Sherlock demande John en mariage. L'année d'après, John lui rend la pareille. Ils porteront chacun un anneau doré à l'auriculaire jusqu'au jour de leur mort.

***

Août 2017

– Vous pouvez vous embrasser.

John et Sherlock s'embrassent sous les applaudissements de leurs amis et familles réunies pour ce grand jour. Les parents de Sherlock et son frère sont installés au premier rang, bien que Mycroft ait été plus que réticent à l'idée de venir au mariage de son petit frère. Même Harry est là, installé au fond de l'église, souriant doucement de voir son petit frère si heureux.

Les mariés sortent du bâtiment au son des cloches et se retrouvent devant l'église d'Upton. Le ciel brille, il fait beau, les gens se dispersent de toute part en petits groupes, les conversations s'envolent avec les pigeons perchés sur le faîte. John et Sherlock se tiennent par la main, le sourire aux lèvres. Harry s'approche d'eux et serre la main de Sherlock. Elle prend ensuite son frère dans ses bras. Elle ne sent pas l'alcool. Elle murmure à l'oreille de John d'une voix émue : « Maman aurait été fière de toi. »

Plus tard, John est accaparé par les Blythe, un vieux couple d'amis, et par Sarah, leur fille de vingt ans, qui vient d'entrer en fac de médecine. Se détachant un instant de la conversation, il laisse ses yeux parcourir la foule, et soudain, il le voit. Sherlock en train de parler avec ses parents et Molly. Leurs regards se croisent et s'entremêlent, et John jurerait que tout cela est déjà arrivé. Il se dit que, s'il a rencontré Sherlock dans une autre vie, il a dû l'aimer aussi fort qu'il l'aime aujourd'hui, aussi fort qu'il l'aimera pour le reste de sa vie.

Et, venue de très loin, tandis qu'il regarde son mari, tandis qu'il est heureux, tandis qu'il est vivant, tandis qu'il est amoureux, une voix lui murmure au creux de l'oreille :

– Amen.


	2. Bulle(s)

Rating : K

Rating : Johnlock

Il était tard. A peu près onze heures. La neige tombait doucement sur Baker Street. La rue était silencieuse, endormie. Aucun passant, aucun taxi ne traversait la rue. Un soir de novembre comme tant d'autres.  
Au 221, les lumières étaient éteintes. Mrs Hudson était de sortie chez sa sœur pour la soirée. Rien ne bougeait.  
Et puis soudain, du bruit fendit le silence. Une porte claqua, et deux hommes couverts de neige pénétrèrent dans l'entrée, haletants et tremblant de froid, mais hilares. Ils ôtèrent leurs manteaux et écharpes trempés et les étendirent sur le radiateur pour les sécher. La respiration courte, ils montèrent au premier, et Sherlock se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil tandis que John se dirigeait vers la salle de bain. Il revint un instant plus tard, son pull trempé à la main, et s'assit à son tour en face du détective, penché sur son téléphone.  
-Lestrade va être content.  
-Tu lui as envoyé l'adresse du meurtrier ?  
-Yep. Il y court.  
Le silence retomba. Sherlock avait maintenant attrapé son ordinateur et consultait ses mails. John eut un sourire amusé, les yeux levés au ciel. Ils venaient à peine de résoudre cette affaire que son détective en cherchait déjà une autre.  
Il s'approcha de l'autre fauteuil et prit l'ordinateur des mains de l'homme qui lui faisait face et le posa sur le bureau. Sherlock fronça les sourcils, ennuyé, mais John lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever, puis s'éloigna vers la salle de bain :  
-Tu viens ?  
Le détective le suivit. Une fois dans la pièce remplie de vapeur, ils se déshabillèrent entièrement et rentrèrent dans le bain que John avait fait couler. L'eau était chaude et de grosses bulles de savon bleutées flottaient à la surface, côtoyant un canard en caoutchouc jaune. Les deux hommes se sourirent. Ils se sentaient bien. Le silence se fit pendant quelques instants, seulement troublé par le bruit de l'eau, et puis John reprit la parole :  
-J'ai entendu un des sous-officiers de Scotland Yard dire à un autre que Sally Donovan trompait Anderson. C'est vrai d'après toi ?  
-Eh bien, elle marchait d'une manière assez reconnaissable associée à une pratique qu'Anderson n'apprécie guère... donc c'est fort possible, en effet.  
-Vraiment ? Anderson n'est pas très chanceux, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Tromper sa femme avec une autre femme qui le trompe à son tour...  
-Et il ne le saura probablement jamais.  
Les deux hommes éclatèrent de rire.

Quand Mrs Hudson rentra, deux heures plus tard, elle commença à monter les escaliers pour voir si les garçons étaient à la maison, mais s'interrompit en entendant des éclats de voix et de rire venant de la salle de bain. Elle fit demi-tour et redescendit les escaliers le plus silencieusement possible, un grand sourire attendrit aux lèvres.  
Quand toutes les bulles eurent éclaté, Sherlock et John sortirent de l'eau et s'enveloppèrent dans de grandes serviettes en coton. Puis, une fois secs, ils se dirigèrent vers leur chambre et se couchèrent dans le grand lit. Il s'endormirent, serrés l'un contre l'autre, les traits détendus et le cœur apaisé.


	3. Carmen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John s'ennuie. Où est Sherlock ? Mais quand une femme s'introduit dans l'appartement, les choses deviennent plus intéressantes...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning : lemon hard. Genre bien détaillé et tout ça. Venez pas dire que je vous ai pas prévenu. ;)

Rating : MA

Ship : Johnlock

John rentra dans l'appartement et retint un juron de frustration en s'apercevant qu'il était vide de toute présence humaine. Il s'était dépêché de rentrer après sa dernière consultation dans l'espoir de retrouver son cher détective et de pouvoir l'embrasser tendrement sur les lèvres. Il avait prévu de l'emmener manger quelque part, et puis, plus tard, lui faire l'amour doucement, en le regardant droit dans les yeux au moment où il jouirait.

Le médecin s'assit dans son fauteuil et attrapa la pile de factures qui s'accumulait sur le bureau. Mais à peine s'en était-il emparé qu'il entendit la porte donnant sur la rue s'ouvrir et se refermer, et des pas gravissant les escaliers menant au 221b. Le cœur de John s'emballa, pensant d'abord que c'était Sherlock, mais le pas était plus léger, plus aérien. Pas Mrs. Hudson non plus, donc.

Il entendit que la personne était arrivée au sommet de l'escalier. Sur ses gardes, John fixa les yeux sur la porte, qui s'ouvrit doucement et en silence. Dans l'encadrement se tenait la plus sublime créature que le docteur eut jamais vue. La femme, grande et mince, portait une longue robe de dentelle rouge qui lui moulait la poitrine et remontait jusqu'au ras de son cou, paré d'un fin collier saphir. De longues boucles noires attachées en une coiffure compliquée retombaient jusqu'à ses épaules dénudées. Son visage aux pommettes hautes était pâle, ses yeux rehaussés d'un trait de khôl renvoyaient un regard intense et brûlant.

Et puis il y avait ses lèvres. Ces magnifiques lèvres pleines et désirables, peintes dans une teinte de rouge carmin qui appelaient littéralement à la luxure.

La femme s'avança vers le fauteuil où le médecin était assis, parfaitement à l'aise sur ses talons aiguille. Une fois arrivée devant lui, elle s'assit à califourchon sur ses genoux et enroula ses bras autour des épaules du pauvre docteur dont le souffle était déjà court.

John, enivré par le parfum au jasmin, frissonna lorsque les lèvres de la créature se posèrent dans son cou, jouant de sa peau avec la pointe de sa langue. Il posa les mains sur les hanches de sa tortionnaire, le tissu satiné se froissant sous ses doigts. La femme releva les yeux et croisa son regard fiévreux. Elle s'avança un peu plus et donna un coup de reins expert sur la bosse qui déformait déjà le pantalon de sa consentante victime.

Ladite victime gémit sous la pression, une sensation de chaleur et d'enfermement se diffusant depuis son bas-ventre.

Soudain, le poids sur ses cuisses disparut. John grogna de frustration et rouvrit les yeux. Il se reprit bien vite en voyant que la femme était à présent agenouillée devant lui et écartait ses jambes d'une main autoritaire. Le médecin referma les yeux et laissa sa tête partir en arrière. Les paupières closes, ses sensations étaient deux fois plus accrues. Il sentit distinctement la main de son amante s'avancer lentement vers son entrejambe, et gémit quand, enfin, elle le toucha, sa main experte se posant comme une caresse sur le membre de son partenaire, seulement séparés par deux couches detissu. Les mains crispées sur les accoudoirs du fauteuil, il se mordit la lèvre pour s'empêcher d'ordonner à son amante d'aller plus vite. Enfin, après des secondes infinies de torture faite de caresses insupportablement légères et aériennes, le médecin sentit enfin une main se diriger vers sa braguette. Avec une lenteur douloureuse, elle déboutonna son pantalon et il leva les hanches pour lui permettre de l'enlever plus facilement.

Son membre enfin libéré se dressait fièrement, droit et dur. La femme s'approcha et John sentit soudainement une bouche entourer son sexe. Il gémit une nouvelle fois, sa tête lui tournant légèrement. Des vagues de plaisir montaient de son entrejambe de manière continue, chacune balayant la précédente. Le monde ne se résumait plus qu'à cela, à cette bouche qui montait et descendant le long de sa verge tendue, à cette langue humide qui léchait son gland, à ces deux mains chaudes sur ses cuisses. Les ondes de désir le faisaient trembler. John attrapa les cheveux de la femme et poussa sa tête en avant pour l'enjoindre à aller plus loin, plus vite.

La femme le prit entièrement en bouche, et démarra un rapide mouvement de va-et-vient. Des gémissements incontrôlés s'échappaient à présent de la bouche du médecin sans qu'il cherche même à les retenir, et chaque aller-retour faisait monter d'un cran le plaisir, le laissant chaque fois un peu plus près du gouffre. Après un dernier aller-retour, les sensations se firent trop puissantes et John cria dans un dernier élan de conscience le prénom de son amante :

-Sherlock !

L'orgasme l'emporta, des étoiles apparurent derrière ses paupières et il jouit dans la bouche du détective.

Il rouvrit les yeux quand son souffle se fut calmé et se laissa glisser au sol où était agenouillé son amant, les joues rouges. L'ancien soldat s'empara de sa bouche où demeurait un reste de rouge à lèvres, mi-sucré mi-amer, tout en enlevant d'une main la perruque que portait l'autre.

-Bonsoir mon amour, murmura-t-il tout contre ses lèvres.

Sherlock sourit.

-Tu as aimé ?

-Je pense que cette partie-là était plutôt évidente, non ?

John, maintenant complètement remis de son orgasme, remarqua la bosse qui déformait la robe de dentelle rouge. Il lança un regard joueur au détective qui ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Le médecin plaqua alors son amant au sol en retenant d'une main ses poignets au-dessus de sa tête. Il s'allongea sur lui en prenant garde de ne pas l'écraser de son poids.

Le médecin se pencha jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres frôlèrent celles du détective. Il joua un moment avec sa lèvre inférieure, puis l'embrassa franchement, glissant sa langue dans sa bouche avec autorité pour explorer cette cavité de chair qui lui était offerte. Il sentit son membre durcir à nouveau contre la jambe de son amant.

Il descendit butiner son cou, léchant et mordant la peau tendre aux points qu'il savait sensibles, faisant frissonner Sherlock. Sa main libre commença à caresser le corps alangui, allant chercher la fermeture éclair de la robe. Il relâcha les poignets du détective le temps que celui-ci se débarrasse du tissu rouge et de sa fausse poitrine, le laissant avec son boxer noir comme seule barrière à son désir. Soudain, John se leva et disparut vers la chambre, laissant Sherlock pantelant sur le tapis du salon. Ce dernier poussa un grognement de frustration, mais John revint bien vite avec dans la main une paire de menottes et dans le regard une lueur lubrique. Docile, le détective se rallongea et lui offrit ses poignets, les yeux assombris par le désir. L'ancien soldat lui passa les menottes avec douceur et les coinça ensuite autour du pied d'un fauteuil de manière à ce qu'il ne puisse plus bouger les bras.

Une fois qu'il eut fini de s'occuper de cela, il put se reconcentrer sur le sujet principal, à savoir Sherlock. Il était magnifique, étendu au sol, complètement à sa merci, ses cheveux ébouriffés ses yeux noircis de khôl et sa bouche rougie, non pas par le rouge à lèvres mais par les baisers enfiévrés qu'ils avaient échangés.

John s'assit sur ses hanches, une jambe de chaque côté de son corps. Il frissonna en sentant le membre dur de son amant contre ses fesses. Il se pencha et captura ses lèvres , ses mains caressant son torse. Sa bouche descendit dans le cou de sa victime, jusqu'à sa poitrine, la parsemant de baisers et de petites morsures. Il happa un téton et le détective se cambra en gémissant, tirant sur ses menottes.

Le médecin descendit encore plus bas, jusqu'à atteindre l'élastique du boxer. Il posa ses lèvres sur la verge tendue à travers le tissu, provoquant chez l'autre un nouveau gémissement.

-John, détache-moi...

L'interpellé se contenta de lui décrocher un sourire concupiscent et attrapa avec ses dents le bord du caleçon. Il joua un moment avec, ses lèvres laissant des traînées brûlantes sur la peau de son amant, puis finit par l'enlever complètement, laissant le membre de son amant se dresser fièrement, pulsant de désir.

Tentant d'ignorer son propre sexe tendu et les vagues de chaleur qui le parcouraient, John fit courir sa langue le long de la verge du détective. Sa victime, les joues rouges, se cambra au maximum, maudissant ces menottes qui l'empêchaient de pouvoir toucher son tortionnaire. Des ondes de désir partaient de son sexe érigé en sentant la langue chaude caresser son gland rougeoyant.

-John, maintenant !

Le blogger décida d'arrêter cette délicieuse torture et lui obéit, d'autant que lui aussi était sur le point d'exploser. Il se retourna pour attraper son pantalon qui traînait plus loin sur le tapis, et en fouilla les poches, les mains tremblantes, jusqu'à trouver un préservatif dont il déchira l'emballage d'un coup de dents et qu'il enfila sur le membre de son amant. Une fois la chose faite, il se positionna et, d'un coup, s'empala sur le sexe offert. Sherlock poussa un cri de plaisir en sentant ce fourreau de chair chaude l'enserrer de toute part. Il se mit à remuer les hanches pour enjoindre l'autre à bouger.

Ce dernier ne se fit pas prier et débuta un mouvement de va et vient, la tête rejetée en arrière, gémissant. Il sentait la verge chaude et dure du détective en lui, s'enfonçant à chaque fois un peu plus loin, jusqu'à ce qu'elle aille frapper ce point précis qui lui faisait voir des étoiles.

Le désir monta, insoutenable, et John attrapa son propre membre pour lui imprimer le même mouvement qu'à ses hanches. Le corps tendu de Sherlock sous lui était incroyablement désirable, et, dans un dernier coup de reins, il jouit sur son torse en criant son nom.

L'autre ne mit que quelques secondes à le rejoindre en sentant les muscles internes de son amant se resserrer sporadiquement autour de son sexe.

Le souffle court, le médecin se laissa tomber sur la poitrine du détective, son membre poisseux serré entre leurs deux corps. Il se pencha et l'embrassa profondément, repus par le goût de ses lèvres.

– Tu veux bien me détacher maintenant ? Demanda Sherlock d'une voix rauque ?

John sourit et se redressa pou attraper la petite clé qu'il avait posé sur la table. Une fois ses poignets libérés, le détective serra John contre lui et l'embrassa tendrement, les mains dans ses cheveux.

– Est-ce que ça veut dire que je devrais l'habiller plus souvent en femme ? murmura-t-il, sa bouche contre son cou.

– Tu devrais t'habiller comme bon te semble, darling, tu seras toujours aussi désirable pour moi.

John s'interrompit un instant.

– Mais tu devrais garder le rouge à lèvres.


	4. Doutes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il est tard. Discussion nocturne au lit.

Rating : T  
Ship : Johnlock

C’était un soir comme les autres à Baker Street, si tant est qu’il puisse se passer quelque chose de normal à cette adresse. Il est vrai que les voisins étaient maintenant habitués aux coups de feu à quatre heures du matin, aux voitures de police qui débarquaient à toute heure, sirènes et gyrophares allumés, aux cris, aux bruits de verre, aux airs de violon, aux courses-poursuites et aux gens bizarres rôdant dans le quartier.  
Mais ce soir, tout était calme. John et Sherlock étaient au lit, le premier plongé dans un roman policier mille fois lu et relu, le second sur son téléphone, parcourant les réseaux sociaux à la recherche d’une quelconque distraction. Une couette légère les recouvrait, mais leurs corps serrés l’un contre l’autre suffisait à les réchauffer.  
John se colla un peu plus contre Sherlock, toujours plongé dans son livre. Il en était au moment critique où la meilleure amie du tueur en série ; qui était aussi la cheffe de la police, trouvait un moyen de distraire un de ses agents chez qui était caché le meurtrier pour pouvoir fouiller la maison.  
Sherlock leva les yeux de son écran en sentant les cheveux de son compagnon lui caresser le cou. Une pensée lui tournait en tête, obsédante, qui serrait son cœur d’appréhension. Il finit par prendre la parole, les yeux rivés sur son écran dans un air faussement détaché.  
— Les couples normaux seraient en train de coucher ensemble.  
John ne répondit que par un grognement, absorbé par l'arrivée du tueur dans sa chambre où se trouvait aussi sa meilleure amie ayant découvert sa trousse à couteaux et sa collection de plaquettes de sang ayant appartenu à ses victimes.  
Sherlock, encouragé par le mutisme de son compagnon, continua d'une voix qu'il espérait neutre :  
— Mais pas nous.  
John bailla. Le sommeil lui piquait les yeux mais il était encore une fois trop pris dans l'histoire pour lâcher son livre. La cheffe de la police était en train d'hurler sur son meilleur ami, hésitant à l'arrêter pour meurtres, par égard pour sa fille qui venait en plus de perdre sa mère dans des circonstances tragiques.  
Le détective, déconcerté par la réaction de l'autre, lâcha enfin la phrase qu'il redoutait tant :  
— Et tu as toujours dit que tu n'étais pas attiré par les hommes...  
Absence de réaction, encore une fois. La cheffe de la police était partie en claquant la porte, remettant en question vingt-sept ans d'amitié, tandis que le meurtrier s'effondrait en larmes dans les bras de son amant, laissant sa fille aux soins de son ancien ennemi.  
— Donc, ça te va... comme ça.  
John ferma son livre, laissant les personnages où ils en étaient. Il avait un détective à rassurer. Il se retourna et se plaqua contre le dos de l'autre et l'enserra de ses bras.  
— Je pensais qu'on avait tiré cela au clair il y a un moment, murmura-t-il, ses lèvres tout contre son cou. Je me fiche que tu sois un homme. Si tu veux qu'on couche ensemble, ça me va. Si tu ne veux pas qu'on couche ensemble pour l'instant, ça me va. Si tu ne veux pas qu'on couche ensemble, ni maintenant, ni plus tard, ça me va. Je t'aime, et je veux juste être avec toi, peu importe comment.  
Le silence retomba dans la pièce. John ferma les yeux et inspira l'odeur de l'homme qu'il aimait tant, caressant doucement son épaule dans un geste apaisant. Il commençait à s'endormir quand il entendit cette phrase qui le réveilla immédiatement :  
— John, suce-moi.


	5. Ephèbe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La Rome antique. Un empereur tyrannique. Un esclave beaucoup trop beau et intelligent. Et, au-dessus de tout cela, l'amour, le désir, la folie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je ne sais pas comment ça se fait mais j'ai soudain eu l'inspiration pour un petit sheriarty. Je suppose que vous allez bien le comprendre, mais au cas où, Mori, c'est Moriarty et Serkayis c'est Sherlock (vous pouvez pas savoir la difficulté de donner aux noms des sonorités latines ou grecques, j'ai dû demander à la moitié de ma classe qui n'a toujours pas compris pourquoi j'avais besoin de version grecque de Sherlock).
> 
> Attention : les thèmes abordés ici peuvent choquer : violence, folie, obsession, sado-masochisme, meurtre, esclavage, sexe plus ou moins consentant.
> 
> Je ne suis pas du tout un.e spécialiste de la Rome antique, donc il est possible que j'ai fait des erreurs ou des anachronismes. SI vous vous y connaissez et que vous en relevez, n'hésitez pas à me les signaler :) 
> 
> Et joyeux Noël !  
> -River

Rating : M

Ship : Sheriarty

Rome, 274  
Les esclaves grouillaient dans les rues de Rome. Ils surgissaient comme des petits scarabées des ruelles adjacentes à la place et se mêlaient tous ensemble en une grande foule compacte et mouvante. Les marchands interpellaient à grands cris les éventuels clients, qui pour vendre un kilo de langues, qui pour un morceau d'étoffe. Vu d'en haut, la ville ressemblait à une charogne, déjà suante à cette heure du jour, dont les boyaux et les entrailles pendantes étaient infestés par des milliers de vers et de larves, de grosses mouches vertes volant dans les exhalaisons putride. Rome était de ces villes qui bruissaient dès les premiers rayons de jour, qui se réveillaient tôt, pour mieux cuire au soleil dès neuf heures.

Depuis la domus aurea, l'empereur Mori observait le forum où les sénateurs en toge blanche se retrouvaient pour débattre des affaires courantes dans un brouhaha politique inintelligible.

L'empereur se tenait à son balcon, nu comme au jour de sa naissance, caché à la vue de ses sujets pa rla rambarde de pierre. Il se retourna vers l'intérieur de la chambre en entendant un grognement indistinct. Son amant de la nuit s'éveillait, se redressant avec peine dans l'immense lit, le corps couvert de bleus et de coupures. L'empereur ne lui accorda qu'un regard dédaigneux. Un esclave entra, portant sur son bras une toge de tissu blanc. Mori se laissa habiller, puis d'un geste de menton, ordonna à l'esclave de le débarrasser de l'homme.

L'empereur était d'une humeur massacrante ce matin-là, n'ayant guère l'habitude de se lever avec les domestiques. Mais il avait décidé d'acquérir un nouvel esclave et souhaitait le choisir lui-même.

Mori était de ces empereurs qui étaient unanimement haï par son peuple. Il faisait régner la terreur sur la cité et dans tout l'empire, décidant de la vie et de la mort de tous ses sujets, sans tenir compte d'aucune loi ni d'aucun interdit. Il était un redoutable stratège et prévoyait l'issue des guerres qu'il menait sans bouger de son palais. Son pouvoir n'avait pas de limites car il avait mis en place un réseau redoutable d'espions et d'informateurs qui lui rapportaient les moindres faits et gestes de ses sujets. Mori pouvait faire pression sur tout le monde, de l'orateur renommé jusqu'au petit esclave sans importance. Certains magistrats avaient tenté se s'opposer à lui, mais ils avaient vu tous leurs délits et écarts affichés sur la place publique, menant à un soulèvement populaire, et les conspirateurs avaient fini par être mis à mort par la foule.  
Mori n'était pas un empereur qui cherchait à plaire, à persuader, à convaincre son peuple du bien-fondé de ses actes. Il faisait ce qu'il voulait, sa domination était suffisamment ancrée dans la cité pour qu'il se permette tous les crimes qu'il souhaitait. Son jugement était arbitraire et injuste, et il semblait prendre du plaisir dans la souffrance d'autrui, Tous le haïssaient, et tous le craignaient.

L'empereur, maintenant débarrassé de son amant d'une nuit – qui ne s'était d'ailleurs pas montré très résistant – sortit de son palais sur un char, entouré par ses gardes.  
Le marché aux esclaves se tenait en dehors de la cité, sur un terrain de sable nu. Les esclaves étaient alignés et enchaînés les uns aux autres, la peau luisante sous le soleil tapant. Les marchands circulaient entre eux, fouet à la main, corrigeant ceux qui levaient un peu trop les yeux ou qui montraient une attitude un peu trop rebelle.  
L'empereur descendit de son char dans un nuage de poussière, un esclave le suivant en brandissant une ombrelle au-dessus de sa tête. Les marchands, ainsi que les autres acquéreurs, saluèrent respectueusement à son passage, sans toutefois que Mori leur prête attention.

Il regardait les esclaves avec application. Il cherchait un homme, à la peau pâle et à la posture digne, au physique avantageux et à l'apparence pas trop fragile, et qui fût plus grand que lui

Les esclaves baissaient les yeux à son passage, suspendant leur respiration et fixant leurs pieds sales.

Soudain, au milieu d'autres, un homme en particulier attira son attention. D'abord parce qu'il ne gardait pas son regard baissé, mais qu'il le fixait droit dans les yeux sans ciller, et même avec un air légèrement moqueur, ce qui constituait déjà une grave offense que Mori avait déjà bien des fois condamné à mort. Ensuite, parce qu'il répondait à tous les critères de l'empereur.

Ce dernier s'arrêta devant lui et le détailla. Il était beau, très beau même. Grec, probablement, avec des yeux bleu-gris perçants et des cheveux noirs et bouclés. Son corps était fin, désirable. Le tissu blanc sale qui lui ceignait les hanches était son seul vêtement, et le reste de son corps portait de nombreuses traces de fouet. Résistant, sans aucun doute. L'empereur leva la main pour tâter la peau et les muscles de son ventre, mais l'esclave se recula.

Son propriétaire s'approcha, le visage rouge.  
-On ne bouge pas ! Vociféra-t-il. Tu salues ton empereur et tu baisses les yeux !  
Il leva son fouet, mais Mori l'arrêta d'un geste.

-Je te conseille de ne pas me l'abîmer plus que tu ne l'as déjà fait, dit-il d'une voix douce, les yeux toujours rivés sur le grec.  
Le gros homme se mit à trembler et fixa le sol.

-Pardonne-moi, César*. Tu ne devrais pas le prendre comme esclave, César. Il ne pourra pas te servir comme tu le mérites. Il ne sait pas obéir. J'ai déjà dû le corriger trois fois après qu'il a craché au visage d'un acquéreur...

Mori tourna lentement la tête vers son interlocuteur et l'observa d'un air impénétrable. L'homme se mit à trembler plus fort encore et baissa les yeux.  
-Je veux celui-là. Détache-le.

L'esclave fut libéré de ses chaînes et entraîné par les gardes à la suite de Mori qui retournait à son char.

Une fois rentré au palais, l'empereur rejoint ses appartements et ordonna que son nouvel esclave fût lavé et correctement vêtu, puis qu'on le ramenât dans la suite impériale et qu'on ne les dérangeât pas ensuite.

Quand le grec revint, propre et vêtu d'une toge blanche en gros tissu, il trouva Mori allongé sur un siège, l'attendant.

Il releva la tête en voyant entrer sa nouvelle acquisition. A sa plus grande satisfaction, il le trouva plus désirable encore maintenant lavé et habillé décemment. Ses boucles noires étaient soignées, et sa peau, une fois débarrassée de la poussière, était plus pâle qu'il ne l'avait imaginé, ce qui était parfaitement à son goût.

-Tire les tentures, ordonna-t-il.

La pièce fut plongée dans une semi pénombre. L'esclave revint là où il se tenait précédemment, la lueur dans ses yeux indiquant que son apparente reddition n'était que provisoire.

-Quel est ton nom ?

-Serkayis.

Mori sourit en entendant la voix grave et métallique de l'esclave. Comme il serait agréable d'entendre cette voix hurler et supplier.  
-D'où viens-tu ?  
-D'Athènes.  
-Tu n'est pas très loquace. Ça me plaît. Règle numéro un : tu ne parles que quand je t'y autorises ou quand je te pose une question. Est-ce bien entendu ?  
-Oui.  
-Règle numéro deux : tu m'appelles « Maître ». Est-ce bien entendu ?  
-Oui.  
Mori sourit d'un air carnassier. Il avait l'air d'être une forte tête, celui-là. Tant mieux, il se ferait un plaisir de lui apprendre la discipline.

L'empereur se leva et se mit à tourner lentement autour du grec, sa main effleurant sa peau dénudée aux endroits où elle semblait la plus tendre. Il se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour lui murmurer à l'oreille, ravi de voir les poils de ses bras se dresser :  
-Règle numéro trois : tu fais absolument tout ce que je te dis de faire.

Il lui mordit violemment l'épaule pour marquer son propos, pas suffisamment cependant pour qu'il se mît à saigner. Serkayis sursauta, mais n'émit pas un son, montrant qu'il avait retenu la leçon. Mori lécha son épaule endolorie. L'esclave avait un goût délicieux, un relent de miel et de sucre.

Son maître repassa devant lui et l'observa un instant, la tête penchée. La lueur de résistance sommeillait encore au fond de ses pupilles, mais il semblait avoir décidé d'obéir et de se prêter au jeu, même si c'était sans aucun doute pour mieux cerner les faiblesses de son adversaire.

Malheureusement pour lui, pensa Mori avec un ricanement, il n'avait absolument aucune faiblesse. Il allait pouvoir bien s'amuser avec lui, tester ses limites, les dépasser largement probablement.

L'empereur s'avança vers lui d'une démarche féline, le faisant reculer, jusqu'à ce que l'arrière de ses genoux entre en contact avec le bord du lit. Mori le poussa sur le lit et commença à s'amuser...

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

Le lendemain matin, quand l'empereur s'éveilla, il était seul dans la pièce. Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel et chauffait les murs de la chambre. Mori s'étira, grognant de bien-être. Sa nouvelle acquisition était un excellent amant ; il ne s'était jamais senti aussi comblé sur le plan physique.

Soudain, Serkayis entra, le visage impassible, la démarche à peine boitillante, portant sur son bras une toge blanche, lui-même vêtu de la tenue habituelle des esclaves du palais.  
Sans un mot, il s'approcha de Mori et l'aida à se vêtir, son regard impénétrable ne montrant aucun signe de ce qui s'était passé la veille.

-Tu vas m'accompagner pendant que je m'occupe des affaires du jour, lui dit son maître. Mais souviens-toi de la règle numéro un : tu ne dis pas un mot. Est-ce bien clair ?  
-Oui.  
-Oui, maître.  
-Il n'est pas nécessaire de m'appeler « maître », Mori, répondit l'esclave avec un sourire ironique.  
Mori le plaqua violemment contre le mur et approcha ses lèvres tout près de son visage.

-Je ne tolérerai pas de telles offenses à mon encontre, et tu le paiera ce soir...  
Il le relâcha sans que l'autre eut bronché et sortit de la pièce.

Plus tard dans la journée, tandis que Mori était allongé sur un siège, discutant avec ses conseillers, Serkayis debout derrière lui, les gardes firent entrer un homme dans la salle. C'était l'un chefs de guerre les plus renommés de l'empire et qui était connu pour avoir mené nombre de ses hommes à la victoire.

Il salua avec respect l'empereur en entrant, mais celui-ci, impatient d'entendre l'issue de la dernière offensive qu'il avait commandée, le pressa de parler :

-Ce fut une bataille difficile, Divinité. Nous avons triomphé, bien entendu, mais à quel prix ? Les habitants locaux se sont défendus ardemment, il faudra les tenir à l'œil, de peur d'une révolte.  
-Très bien. Nous y veillerons, répondit sobrement Mori en faisant signe à l'un de ses conseillers qui sortit immédiatement de la pièce par une porte arrière. Quels sont les biens que vous avez confisqués ?

Il était en effet de coutume, lors de conquêtes, de s'emparer des objets de valeur des populations conquises et de les ramener à l'empereur, officiellement pour enrichir les caisses de l'état, officieusement pour son profit personnel.

Le général sortit et revint accompagné de deux esclaves portant un coffret de bois. A l'intérieur, se trouvaient des pièces d'or, des bustes de marbre, des bijoux, de l'argenterie et divers objets scintillants.

-C'est tout ? Demanda Mori d'un air suspicieux.  
-Malheureusement oui, Divinité. Comme je te l'ai dit, la bataille a été rude et plusieurs cités étaient en train de brûler leurs biens lorsque nous sommes arrivés.  
Alors que Mori inspectait le contenu du coffre, Serkayis laissa échapper un faible « menteur » que l'empereur fut le seul à entendre. Il se retourna promptement vers lui pour le châtier d'avoir brisé la première règle, mais le regard de l'esclave, fixé sur le général, l'intrigua.  
-Comment ça, « menteur »? demanda-t-il, attirant les autres regards sur l'esclave ?

Celui-ci, loin de se démonter et de paraître embarrassé par toute cette attention, eut un rictus :  
-Ses sandales  
-Eh bien, quoi ? Le rabroua le général.  
-Ses sandales sont vieilles, poursuivit l'esclave en s'adressant à Mori et sans même jeter un coup d'œil à celui qu'il accusait. Mais il porte aux chevilles des marques de lanières de cuir. Or, seules les sandales achetées récemment marquent ainsi le pied, les anciennes étant usées et détendues. Les lanières croisées sont la marque d'un célèbre marchand romain, il les a donc achetées à Rome une fois rentré et non pas pendant sa campagne, ce qu'il aurait été justifié de faire si les anciennes s'étaient rompues et qu'il n'en avait qu'une seule paire. Comment a-t-il eu les moyens, si la campagne militaire a été si dure qu'il le prétend, d'acquérir des sandales neuves dès son retour ?

Mori se retourna vers le général, le regard menaçant :  
-Qu'as-tu à répondre à cela, Sebastium ?  
L'interpellé semblait perdu et incendiait Serkayis du regard.

-Mon oncle a récemment rejoint le royaume des morts, et il m'a laissé ses biens. Avec ses sesterces**, j'ai acheté de nouvelles sandales.

-Alors dans ce cas, répondit le grec du tac au tac, pourquoi ne les portez-vous pas ? N'est-il pas d'usage de se présenter sous son meilleur jour lorsqu'on rend visite à l'empereur ?

Ledit empereur se leva et s'approcha de Sebastium, et, bien que le général le dominât d'une tête, Mori dégageait une aura si menaçante que personne n'aurait osé le regarder de haut.  
-Alors comme ça, tu m'as volé. Tu as gardé une part pour toi...  
-Non, non, je te le jure Divinité, c'est faux ! Je n'aurais jamais... Je...  
-Silence.  
La froideur de sa voix aurait suffit à dresser les cheveux d'un mort.  
-Emmenez-le. Vous savez quoi en faire.  
Les gardes s'avancèrent, s'emparèrent de l'homme et sortirent de la pièce. Les cris du général résonnèrent un moment alors qu'il s'éloignait, puis le calme revint.

Les conseillers de l'empereur, la peur se lisant sur leurs visages, se taisaient, tentant de se fondre dans le décor et de disparaître. Ils regardèrent avec anxiété Mori se retourner vers son esclave, certains qu'il allait le punir d'avoir provoqué une telle scène. Mais l'empereur se contenta de se rallonger dans son siège, et, s'adressant au grec :  
-Tu vas m'être utile, au final.

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

Les jours suivants, le bruit se mit à courir dans la ville que l'empereur avait trouvé un esclave ayant des dons d'oracle, et qu'il perçait à jour les pires secrets de chaque homme qui se présentait, et qu'il les exposait à l'empereur, qui s'en délectait, et ne manquait pas de condamner les malheureux à des peines souvent bien disproportionnées. L'avis général était que cet esclave était une malédiction pour la cité et pour tout l'empire.

Mori, quant à lui, considérait l'arrivée de Serkayis comme une bénédiction des dieux. Sa vie était parfaitement délectable depuis qu'il l'avait à son service. Le jour, il faisait défiler devant lui divers gens du peuple et hauts dignitaires, que l'esclave observait quelques instants, puis faisait la liste des déboires, de l'histoire et des fautes de chacun. Selon la gravité des faits – et l'humeur de l'empereur –, Mori condamnait à diverses sentences. La nuit, il profitait du corps délectable de son amant de toutes les manières possibles et imaginables. Il n'était jamais rassasié, en voulait toujours plus. Il n'aimait rien tant que de voir le grec peiner à s'asseoir ou son cou parsemé de marques rouges qui le proclamait comme sien.

Petit à petit, l'esclave entra dans sa vie. Il l'emmenait avec lui pendant les conseils de guerre, lui demandait son avis lorsqu'il avait des décisions importantes à prendre.

Un jour où Serkayis était sorti livrer un important pli à l'autre bout de la cité, il fut attaqué par des mercenaires qui tentèrent de le noyer dans le Tibre, duquel il parvint à sortir grâce à ses excellents talents de nageur, comme seuls les grecs en ont. Lorsqu'il revint au palais, trempé, et qu'il raconta à l'empereur ce qui lui était arrivé, celui-ci semit dans une colère noire qui terrifia toute la ville. S'en suivit plusieurs jours d'angoisse pour les romains, Mori ayant mobilisé un important nombre d'hommes pour retrouver les agresseurs. Lorsqu'ils les eurent finalement capturés et interrogés, ils découvrirent qu'ils agissaient sous les ordres de deux des plus proches conseillers du palais. 

Ce fut une période qui resta dans l'histoire de l'empire et de la cité comme l'une des plus terribles. Mori fit exécuter nombre de ses sujets et nombre de ses conseillers, et on raconte que l'on voyait presque le sang dévaler les rues, et que les eaux du Tibre étaient rouges. Les romains se terraient chez eux, implorant les dieux que personne ne frappe à leur porte. Aucun ne comprenait pourquoi César s'était mis en colère de la sorte pour un simple esclave.

L'esclave en question fut ensuite surveillé de très près, et escorté partout où il se rendait, de peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Si Mori avait pu le garder enfermé dans sa chambre jour et nuit, il en aurait été ravi. Mais sa propre volonté s'était cette fois heurtée à celle de son amant, qui ne pouvait supporter l'idée qu'on réduise davantage encore sa liberté, et il avait dû céder, à sa plus grande frustration. Il ne pouvait se permettre de le perdre. Il lui était trop précieux.

Alors oui, si les romains avaient su ce qu'il en était vraiment, ils ne l'auraient pas cru. S'ils avaient su que Mori, le sadique, le fou, le monstre, était tombé amoureux de son esclave, ils ne l'auraient pas cru. Car, si cela paraît en tout points contraire à la nature de l'empereur d'aimer et de tenir à quelqu'un, il faut croire que c'est ici la preuve ultime que la nature peut changer.

C'était presque prévisible, pourrions-nous dire. Dès l'instant où ils s'étaient rencontrés, il était peut-être écrit quelque part que Mori serait le premier à craquer. Il ne pouvait qu'aimer un être si étrange, si puissant, si intelligent, si parfait que l'était Serkayis. Il répondait à absolument tous ses critères. Alors, certes, c'était un amour obsessionnel, sadique, malsain. Oui, l'empereur était jaloux à l'extrême, possessif, colérique, oui, il aimait faire souffrir, il aimait le pouvoir et la vue du sang, du malheur et de la douleur, mais il aimait sincèrement son amant. Et l'aimer de cette manière était tout ce dont il était capable.

Ce dont il ne se doutait pas, aveuglé comme il l'était par la passion, c'était que ladite passion n'était absolument pas réciproque. Serkayis le haïssait. Il le désirait, oui, il aimait la relation charnelle qu'ils entretenaient, avec tous ses penchants. Il aimait l'esprit de l'empereur, son intelligence. Il avait enfin trouvé un égal. Il ne s'ennuyait plus quand il était à ses côtés. Mais, malgré tout cela, il le détestait. Car l'homme était un criminel, un de la pire espèce selon lui, l'un de ceux qui usent et abusent de leur pouvoir pour nuire, et qui nuisent sans but autre que leur propre satisfaction. Il le détestait parce qu'il l'étouffait avec sa jalousie, sa suspicion, ses accès de rage et de paranoïa. Il le détestait parce qu'il était fou.

Dans la nuit du quatrième jour du mois d'Auguste*** , presque six mois après qu'ils se furent rencontrés, Serkayis assassina l'empereur Mori. Il le regarda droit dans les yeux alors qu'il se glissait en lui, et lui planta dans le cœur son propre poignard aux armes de l'empire, à l'instant où il jouissait en lui. C'était le moment où Mori était le plus beau,les bras contractés et le corps étiré, la bouche entr'ouverte, et ses cheveux noirs en bataille. Il n'était personne à ce moment-là, et Serkayis trouva plus facile de le tuer quand il était le plus beau, quand il n'était personne.

Mori n'eut pas le temps de s'apercevoir de quoi que ce soit. Il était déjà mort.

Serkayis jouit à son tour à l'instant où il plantait la lame dans la poitrine de son amant, et s'effondra sur le corps sans vie, le manche du poignard entre eux, sa poitrine haletante haletante sur la poitrine immobile de l'empereur.

Et puis, soudain, alors qu'il avait prévu de partir, de retourner chez lui, en Grèce, il se rendit compte que sa vie n'avait plus de sens s'il n'avait plus Mori. Ça le frappa si fort que son cœur s'arrêta quelques instants. Alors, il s'empara du poignard et se l'enfonça à son tour dans le cœur, et il mourut là, nu, contre le corps de son amant, de son âme-sœur, de son égal.

Ce n'était pas de l'amour – ou peut-être n'était-ce que cela. Mais ils étaient là, créatures étranges, presque animales, bientôt charognes, plus humains dans la mort qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais été dans la vie.

Et ainsi se conclut la vie de l'empereur Mori et de son esclave Serkayis. Elle se conclut dans la mort, dans le sang, dans la violence et dans le plaisir, à l'image même de ce que fut leur vie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Beaucoup d'empereurs ayant régné après Jules César étaient appelés César, comme un titre de noblesse  
> ** monnaie commune à Rome plus ou moins à cette époque  
> *** le 4 août


	7. Fleur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C'est l'anniversaire de John, et à cette occasion, il reçoit un étrange cadeau au destinataire inconnu...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci à M. Cazenave dont la douce voix m'a inspiré (écrire en philo, toi-même tu sais)  
> Et bonne année à tous !
> 
> Rating : K
> 
> Ship : Johnlock

Tout avait commencé avec une fleur. John avait reçu une rose, une unique rose bleue à son cabinet de médecine. Sa secrétaire la lui apporta, espérant que le bon docteur lui indiquât qui lui avait envoyé une telle fleur. Mais John resta silencieux, se contentant de froncer les sourcils. Lui non plus ne savait pas d’où elle venait.   
Il y pensa toute la journée, cette unique rose posée dans un verre d’eau sur son bureau, cette fleur si étrange, si impossible. Il savait que les roses bleues n’existaient que par hybridation, et qu’il était très difficile d’en faire pousser, et donc d’en obtenir. Qui aurait pu lui envoyer un tel présent ? Une ancienne amante ? Peu probable, cela s’était toujours plutôt mal fini entre lui et elles, et il aurait été étonné si l’une d’entre elles s’était souvenu que c’était aujourd’hui le jour de son anniversaire. Mrs Hudson ? Non, elle le lui avait souhaité au matin, tandis qu’il quittait Baker Street. Greg ? Non plus, ils avaient prévu de se retrouver dans un bar après le boulot, et une telle attention aurait été étrange venant de lui. Qui alors ? Un.e admirateur.trice secret.e ? Il devait avouer que sa curiosité était piquée à vif.

Il rentra chez lui plus tard qu’à son habitude, après avoir bu quelques verres avec Lestrade et quelques amis dans un pub où il avait ses habitudes.   
Il poussa la porte du salon et enleva sa veste. Sherlock était assis dans son fauteuil, son ordinateur sur les genoux. C’était la première fois de la journée qu’ils se voyaient, le détective dormant encore quand le médecin était parti travailler. Il se demandait si son ami se souviendrait que c’était son anniversaire. Il n’avait pas grand espoir cependant, mais il comptait tout de même lui proposer d’aller manger dehors sous un prétexte ou un autre.  
l’ancien soldat s’assit dans son fauteuil avec un soupir de bien-être. Il jeta un coup d’œil à son vis-à-vis qui n’avait même pas levé les yeux.  
-On m’a offert un étrange cadeau aujourd’hui, tu veux bien y jeter un œil pour me dire de qui il vient ? Demanda-t-il en lui tendant la rose.  
Sherlock y jeta un bref regard, puis se renfrogna aussitôt.  
-Pas envie, grogna-t-il.  
John leva les sourcils, surpris. Il pensait que son ami n’aurait pas pu résister à une occasion de l’épater avec ses talents. Apparemment, il s’était trompé.  
Il manqua l’air blessé du détective.

Il ne pensa plus à cette fleur et son.a mystérieux.se envoyeur.euse pendant le reste de la soirée. Sherlock et lui rentrèrent du restaurant vers vingt-deux heures. Ils montèrent dans l’appartement et s’assirent dans leurs fauteuils sons même allumer la lumière. Peut-être était-ce dû aux quelques verres de vin qu’il avait bu, mais John avait l’impression que c’était un moment important, et les moments importants ne peuvent pas être mis en lumière, de peur qu’ils s’effraient et se cachent, comme une araignée rentrant dans son trou.   
Sherlock, lui aussi, restait immobile, les yeux dans le vague. Une douce torpeur tomba, et l’esprit de John se mit à dévier à nouveau vers son mystère du moment.  
Il repassa en revue tous ceux qui auraient pu lui envoyer un tel présent : Mrs Hudson, Harry, Greg, Stamford,...  
Et puis soudain, la lumière se fit dans son esprit. Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne à laquelle il n'avait pas pensé, parce qu'il la croyait incapable d'une telle attention. Une seule personne, parmi ses proches, qui ne lui avait pas souhaité son anniversaire. Une seule personne qui avait paru indifférente et détachée, et qui était en fait celle qui l'avait le plus touché.   
Mycroft.

(NAN J'DECONNE)

C'était Sherlock.  
Ledit Sherlock avait parfaitement suivi le cours de ses pensées et se leva brusquement pour aller se poster près de la fenêtre, les joues en feu.  
\- Je suis désolé, Je n'aurais pas dû faire cela. C'était... parfaitement inapproprié...  
John se leva à son tour et vint à ses côtés, attrapant ses mains pour qu'il relève la tête.  
-Sherlock, c'est moi qui suis désolé. J'ai manqué de tact. Mais cette fleur... Cette fleur est magnifique. Merci.  
Leurs regards se croisèrent. Celui confus et gêné du détective, celui doux et tendre du médecin. Et John, se hissant sur la pointe des pieds, l'embrassa tendrement. Il ignorait s'il allait se faire rejeter. Il ignorait s'il avait bien interprété les signes. Mais il essayait quand même, quitte à tout perdre, car si ce n'est pas maintenant, alors quand ?  
Et Sherlock ; le cœur en bataille, lui répondit, le serrant contre lui, une main dans ses cheveux, l'autre dans le bas de son dos. Et, sur la table à côté d'eux, la rose bleue brillait dans la lumière nocturne.


	8. Grande roue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John veut absolument faire un tour de grande roue, mais il semblerait que Sherlock ait une peur que son mari ignore...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Du fluff, un petit extrait de vie très court :))  
> Bonne lecture !

Ship : Johnlock

Rating : K

-Hors de question, dit Sherlock, le visage fermé.  
-Mais pourquoi ? Demanda John  
-Je ne monterai pas là-dedans.  
-Mais ce n’est qu’une grande roue !  
Le couple se tenait au pied du London Eye. La nuit froide était tombée sur Londres, qui mettait ce soir un point d’honneur à briller de mille feux. John mourait d’envie de voir la ville tentaculaire d’en haut et ne comprenait pas le refus catégorique de son mari.  
-Auriez-vous le vertige, Mr Holmes ? Demanda-t-il en souriant.  
Le détective détourna les yeux, sa bouche tordue en une moue boudeuse.  
\- Attends, tu as vraiment le vertige ? s’exclama le médecin, ébahi. Mais tu n’as aucun mal à escalader des façades ou à sauter d’un toit à l’autre !  
\- Oui mais c’est pas la même chose ! Là, c’est beaucoup plus haut, et puis ça bouge… marmonna Sherlock d’une voix presque enfantine, gêné d’exposer ainsi une de ses plus grandes faiblesses.  
John l’attrapa par la taille et l’attira à lui jusqu’à ce que leurs nez rougis par le froid de décembre se touchent.  
\- Je te promets que si tu viens, ce soir, je ressortirai mon uniforme de l’armée rien que pour toi… lui murmura-t-il, tout contre sa bouche.  
Le détective le regarda avec une lueur lubrique dans les yeux. Il savait qu’il était en train de se faire manipuler, mais la récompense était très tentante…  
Il finit donc par accepter et consentit à se laisser traîner jusqu’au guichet par un John au large sourire.  
Le chantage, il n’y avait que ça de vrai.  
(Ouais je fais passer des bons messages ici, tu vas faire quoi?)  
Dès l’instant où il posa un pied dans la cabine, le détective regretta d’avoir accepté. Il se concentra sur l’image de John le plaquant au mur dans sa veste militaire pour se forcer à avancer. La porte se referma et se verrouilla derrière lui et la cabine se mit en mouvement. Sherlock attrapa la main de son mari et la serra dans la sienne, terrifié. La cabine prenait de la hauteur et se balançait doucement, causant des minis arrêts cardiaque au détective à chaque mouvement. John le serrait contre lui en admirant la vue, amusé malgré lui de voir cet homme si fort et si inflexible trembler dans ses bras, un air terrorisé plaqué sur le visage.  
Une fois arrivé tout en haut, la capsule s’arrêta un instant et repartit dans une secousse plus violente que les autres. Sherlock, persuadé que la cabine venait de se décrocher et qu’ils allaient mourir noyés dans la Tamise, saisit le visage de son mari entre ses paumes :  
-John, je t’aime, tu es l’amour de ma vie, je n’ai jamais aimé personne d’autre que toi et je ne le ferai jamais, et si nous n’étions pas déjà mariés, je te demanderais de m’épouser sur le champ.  
Et il l’embrassa de toutes ses forces.  
Le médecin, touché, répondit à son baiser le cœur battant. Ce genre de déclaration était rare venant de quelqu’un d’aussi peu démonstratif que son mari. Les quelques personnes présentes dans la cabine ayant entendu les mots du détective, sourirent, attendris.   
La cabine finit par revenir à son point de départ et Sherlock fut le premier à en sortir, ravi de retrouver la terre ferme.  
\- C’était horrible ! s’écria-t-il, traversant les rues pour rentrer au 221. Plus jamais tu ne me feras monter là-dedans !  
Mais quelques heures plus tard quand John débarqua dans leur chambre en pantalon kaki et veste militaire ouverte sur son torse nu, son arme d’ordonnance (bien évidemment déchargée) à la main, le détective pensa qu’il monterais dans toutes les grandes roues du monde pour pouvoir passer le reste de sa vie aux côtés de John Holmes-Watson.


	9. Pas un chapitre, sorryyy

Bonjour/bonsoir à tou.te.s !

Désolé.e, mais ceci (comme indiqué dans le titre) n'est pas un chapitre.

Il n'y aura pas de nouvel OS d'ici deux semaines, je casse un peu mon rythme, mais je suis en pleine période d'examens, si je puis dire, et je n'ai pas trop le temps d'écrire. Mais, promis, le 27, je publie la lettre H et je reprends le rythme de un chapitre par semaine !

D'ici là, je vous souhaite le meilleur, buvez de l'eau, prenez un bain, lisez un bon roman, regardez les étoiles, et portez-vous bien les petits coeurs !

Smack Smack Smack


	10. Hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mycroft se débat. Sherlock coule. Ils sont tous les deux seuls, et c'est leur faute. Il ne manque plus que l'impulsion finale pour qu'ils sautent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ship : Johnlock et Mystrade  
> Rating : MA   
> Re tout le monde (oui j'ai trois jours de retard mais chut)  
> J'espère que vous allez bien  
> Nouvel OS, la lettre H cette fois, qui est en fait une songfic basée sur la magnifique chanson de Johnny Cash, Hurt, que je vous conseille fortement d’écouter pendant votre lecture.  
> Attention : c'est une fic sombre, et qui aborde des thèmes susceptibles de choquer ou de faire remonter de vieux souvenirs : y sont abordés (de façon parfois assez explicite) la scarification, le suicide, les drogues. A bon entendeur.  
> Bonne lecture !

I hurt myself today  
To see if I still feel  
I focused on the pain  
The only thing that’s real

Je me suis fait mal aujourd’hui  
Pour voir si j’étais toujours capable de ressentir  
Je me suis concentré.e sur la douleur  
La seule chose qui soit réelle

Mycroft tremblait. Ses lèvres étaient serrées, ses yeux fixes et ses muscles tendus. Il devait se concentrer de toutes ses forces pour ne pas hurler. Avec des gestes raides et gourds, il tourna le verrou de la salle de bain, bien qu’il soit seul chez lui, et se jeta presque sur le tiroir sous la vasque de marbre blanc. Il l’ouvrit et se saisit de l’une des lames de rasoir méthodiquement alignées. Il prit un instant pour admirer le reflet des lumières sur le métal. Les yeux fixés devant lui, il déboutonna sa manche gauche et la roula jusqu’au coude, méthodiquement, lentement. Puis, fermant les yeux, il posa la lame sur son poignet à l’un des rares endroits où la peau était encore intacte. La froideur du métal le fit frissonner. Il appuya juste un peu, pas suffisamment pour couper la peau, mais juste assez pour sentir ses sens se mettre en alerte. Il avait conscience de chaque veine qui courait sous la surface, de chaque mouvement, de chaque inflexion de son âme.   
Sentant cette exaltation sensorielle s’éloigner, il donna un coup sec et précis, geste mille fois répété, et poussa un râle de plaisir en sentant la douleur vive de la blessure. Il ouvrit les yeux pour voir le sang couler de la plaie. Absolument fasciné, il suivit du regard une goutte de liquide aviné qui, après avoir dévalé son bras, tomba silencieusement dans l’évier, tâchant la blancheur de la pierre. La pièce bourdonnait, vibrait autour de lui, la lumière froide était glaciale et lui brûlait la peau. Il se concentra sur la douleur qui émanait de son bras et, la sentant s’apaiser, il resserra ses doigts sur la lame et ouvrit une nouvelle entaille un peu plus haut. Mycroft rejeta la tête en arrière, la respiration haletante, se délectant de la sensation de son cœur battant à toute allure. C’était érotique, presque sexuel, ce désir irrépressible de sentir, de sentir enfin, de ressentir quelque chose, n’importe quoi. Et la douleur était ce qu’il y avait de plus réel. 

The needle tears a hold   
The old familiar sting  
Try to kill it all away  
But I remember everything

L’aiguille déchire une attache  
La bonne vieille piqûre  
J’ai essayé de tout envoyer au loin  
Mais je me souviens de tout

Sherlock enfonça l’aiguille dans son bras et appuya pour injecter dans ses veines le liquide glacé. La sensation qui s’en suivit était indescriptible. Le détective s’allongea au sol et ferma les yeux, savourant les mouvements de la pièce autour de lui. Il avait l’impression de tomber dans un gouffre et d’être absorbé par le néant. Son esprit se vida lentement, et le détective se concentra pour tenter de suivre toutes les idées qui lui passaient par la tête, une à la fois, ralentissant le flot de ses pensées, jusqu’à l’arrêter totalement. Dans ce merveilleux néant, il n’était rien, absolument rien. Il n’existait pas. Plus rien n’existait.  
Des confins de son esprit surgit une image. Son image. Son cœur s’arrête. 

What have I become  
My sweetest friend  
Everyone I know  
Goes away in the end

And you could have it all  
My empire of dirt  
I will let you down  
I will make you hurt

Que suis-je devenu  
Mon plus tendre ami   
Tous ceux que je connais   
S’en vont à la fin

Et tu peux l’avoir tout entier  
Mon empire de saleté  
Je vais t’abandonner  
Je vais te faire souffrir

Prostré contre les carrelages de la baignoire, Mycroft fixe le vide. Il pense à Gregory. Gregory qu’il a aimé. Gregory qui l’a laissé. Gregory qu’il a fait fuir.   
Dans les premiers jours de leur relation, ils avaient été comme des adolescents rougissants. Ils s’étaient embrassés pour la première fois dans le bureau du politicien dans lequel Gregory avait débarqué les cheveux en bataille à onze heures du soir passées, pour mettre les points sur les i à propos de leur relation naissante. Ils s’étaient baladés main dans la main dans les rues de Londres, ils avaient ri, ils s’étaient dit « je t’aime ». Ils s’étaient aimés. Et puis Mycroft avait tout fait rater. Il avait eu peur, il s’était éloigné, sans trop s’en rendre compte, s’était plongé dans son travail, avait ignoré les messages, avait annulé des rendez-vous, oublié les anniversaires, il avait été distant, dédaigneux, et tout cela sans même s’en apercevoir, jusqu’à ce que le policier n’en puisse plus. Il était parti, puis revenu, une fois, deux fois, trois fois, trop amoureux pour renoncer, pour ne pas donner de seconde chance. Il lui avait pardonné, encore et encore. Mais Mycroft était trop égoïste, trop asocial, trop mal à l’aise avec les autres. Il n’avait pas su comment le retenir, comment l’aimer sans le blesser et sans se blesser lui-même. Il était terrifié de le perdre, mais il était encore plus terrifié de le garder à ses côtés. Alors il l’avait laissé partir, en s’interdisant de ressentir la moindre émotion. Pendant des mois, il avait glacé son cœur, il s’était noyé dans le travail, il n’avait pas pensé une seule fois au policier. Et puis, un matin comme un autre, au milieu d’une semaine comme une autre, alors qu’il contemplait son reflet dans le miroir de la salle de bain, il avait senti monter en lui le besoin irrépressible de se faire du mal. Il avait perdu tout contrôle de lui-même et avait donné un violent coup de poing dans la glace. Il avait saisi un morceau de verre et l’avait passé sur sa poitrine, sur ses bras, partout, hurlant comme un damné, pleurant, jusqu’à s’évanouir.  
Lorsqu’il s’était réveillé le lendemain à l’hôpital, il avait prétendu une tentative d’assassinat et avait fait condamner un criminel qui avait filé entre les doigts de Sherlock quelques années plus tôt. La honte l’avait submergé au souvenir du comportement enfantin et stupide qu’il avait eu. Mais il ne pouvait nier qu’il se sentait mieux maintenant, malgré, ou peut-être à cause de la douleur de ses poignets bandés. Il s’était juré de ne plus recommencer.  
Mais, un mois plus tard, il avait senti la même fébrilité s’emparer de lui. Alors il avait recommencé. Il s’était ouvert le poignet, avait regardé son sang couler, puis avait caché l’infâme faiblesse sous la manche bien boutonnée de sa chemise. C’était propre, cette fois, et presque aussi libérateur que la première fois. Alors il l’avait fait, encore, et encore, jusqu’à ce que son poignet de soit plus que stries rouges, jusqu’à ce qu’il passe la journée à attendre le moment où il serait seul chez lui pour monter dans sa salle de bain. Jusqu’à ce que se faire du mal devienne une addiction.

De toute façon, personne n’était là pour voir les cicatrices. Personne n’était là pour lui enlever sa chemise et pour voir. Son frère filait le parfait amour avec son blogger, Gregory était parti (– à cause de toi, bordel ! Lui disait la voix dans sa tête – ) et l’avait oublié.  
Il n’avait plus rien, sauf le contrôle du pays, mais quelle importance cela avait-il ? Il n’était rien lui-même. A peine un homme, sûrement pas un être humain, désespérément seul, vide, mort déjà. La seul chose qui le rendait vivant, c’était cela. Ses lames et ses larmes, aussi froides et inhumaines que lui, qui traçaient dans sa peau les mots qu’il n’avait jamais dits, qu’il avait trop dits, les actions regrettées, les remords, les doutes, les excuses, les erreurs. Les occasions manquées.

I wear this crown of thorns  
Upon my liar’s chair  
Full of broken thoughts  
I cannot repair

Je porte cette couronne d’épines   
Sur mon trône de menteur  
Plein de pensées brisées  
Que je suis incapable de réparer.

Sherlock mourrait. Il était suffisamment lucide dans ses derniers instants pour s’en rendre compte. Il avait réussi. C’était finalement arrivé. Il avait été trop loin, prit trop d’un coup. Son poing se serra sur la liste, la fameuse liste qu’il faisait toujours pour son frère. Mais Mycroft ne le trouverait pas à temps cette fois-ci. La pensée qui le réconforta fut que Mycroft allait bien. Aux dernières nouvelles, qui dataient un peu, il s’était remis avec l’inspecteur dont il était amoureux. Ils devaient probablement filer le parfait amour entre deux sauvetages du pays. Cela faisait longtemps qu’ils ne s’étaient pas vus. Plusieurs mois – années ? Il aurait dû l’appeler, le voir. Il regrettait à présent, il regrettait tellement. Mycroft n’était même pas au courant pour John.  
John… John. Il avait tout raté. Il n’aurait pas dû être là en cet instant. Il aurait dû être dans ses bras, quelque part sur une scène de crime, à lui dire qu’il l’aimait. Pourquoi l’avait-il poussé à bout ? Pourquoi n’avait-il pas fait plus attention ? Pourquoi n’avait-il pas écouté ses avertissements ? Il lui avait menti, n’avait pensé qu’à lui, à sa propre satisfaction, à son ego démesuré. Et toutes ses erreurs le transperçaient maintenant comme des épines. Le visage de son amour s’imprimait sur ses pupilles. Les contours de la pièce s’obscurissaient lentement. Les phrases, les mots qu’il aurait dû dire, ou ne pas dire. Les moments passés ensemble. Les moments passés seul. Tout ce qu’il avait perdu  
Il eut peur, soudainement. Alors qu’il n’avait jamais craint la mort, il en avait peur maintenant qu’elle se tenait devant lui. Parce qu’il ne voulait pas mourir. Il ne voulait pas mourir. Il. Ne. Voulait. Pas. Mourir.

Beneath the stains of time  
The feelings disappear  
You are someone else  
I am still right here

Sous les taches du temps  
Les sentiments s’évanouissent  
Tu es quelqu’un d’autre  
Je suis toujours ici

A présent assis sur son lit, Mycroft se concentra pour calmer sa respiration. Il avait bandé ses poignets, avait enfilé une chemise, avait boutonné ses manches, avait recoiffé ses cheveux. Plus rien ne dépassait. Plus rien n’était visible. La bête dans sa poitrine ronronnait doucement, apaisée, pour le moment. Il ne doutait pas qu’elle se réveillerait bientôt, encore plus vorace. Là, maintenant, il ne ressentait rien. Absolument rien. C’était parfait.  
La sonnerie de son téléphone ne le fit pas sursauter. Il n’eut qu’à tendre la main pour l’attraper et décrocher.  
-Mycroft Holmes.  
-Monsieur Holmes, ici l’hôpital de Charing Cross. Je dois vous annoncer que votre frère, Sherlock Holmes, a été amené dans nos services en urgence. Il a fait une overdose. Il est dans le coma.  
Mycroft bondit sur ses jambes et dévala l’escalier. Sans même prendre le temps d’appeler son chauffeur, il entra dans sa berline et démarra en trombe. Un simple coup de fil mit tous les feux sur sa route au vert, et il arriva à Charing Cross en un temps record.   
Plusieurs médecins et infirmier.e.s se retournèrent à son entrée dans la chambre de son frère. Un interne s’approcha de lui pour le prier de sortir, mais le politicien se redressa de toute sa hauteur et dit de sa voix la plus glaciale :  
-Mon nom est Mycroft Holmes. Je travaille au service de Sa Majesté, et je pourrais vous faire tous renvoyer d’un claquement de doigt si vous ne me laissez pas voir mon frère.  
Bien que son nom seul avait fait pâlir les personne sprésentes dans la pièce, la menace fit son effet et tout le monde s’écarta pour laisser à l’homme le champ libre jusqu’au lit. Mycroft s’avança et ses yeux se posèrent sur la silhouette étendue là.  
Sherlock était pâle, plus que pâle. Sa peau semblait presque translucide et les veines bleutées qu’on distinguait sans mal étaient particulièrement visibles au niveau de son avant bras où une aiguille était enfoncée. Il avait maigrit et de profonds cernes noirs soulignaient ses yeux clos. Il ressemblait à un cadavre, et si ce n’était l’infime mouvement des draps indiquant qu’il respirait, on aurait pu croire qu’il l’était.  
Mycroft eut du mal à retenir ses larmes. Il convoqua dans son esprit l’image d’un reflet sur une lame de métal pour se calmer, et d’un geste de la main, enjoignit le médecin à parler.  
-Les pompiers ont été contactés aux alentours de seize heures par une certaine Mrs Hudson, la logeuse de votre frère, je crois, commença-t-elle. Apparemment, elle est montée pour voir si tout allait bien et elle l’a trouvé en train de convulser sur le sol. Quand les pompiers sont arrivés, il était en arrêt cardiaque depuis moins d’une minute. Ils ont réussi à faire redémarrer son cœur au bout de quelques minutes et l’ont amenés aux soins intensifs pour essayer de purifier son sang au maximum, mais j’ai peur que cela ne suffise pas. Il y a peu d’espoir que son cœur tienne. Il semblerait qu’il n’en soit pas à son coup d’effet, mais il a fait de très mauvais mélanges cette fois, et –   
-Vous avez retrouvé la liste ? La coupa Mycroft.  
-La liste ? Oui, en effet, il avait une liste dans sa main. Elle nous a aidé à cibler les premiers soins.  
\- Donnez-la moi.  
Le docteur hésita un instant, puis lui tendit un morceau de papier froissé couvert de l’écriture serrée du détective :

Protoxyde d’azote  
Amphétamines  
Rachacha  
Datura  
Opium  
Nooanaleptique

Le politicien releva la tête et fixa le mur. Cette fois-ci, l’image de ses lames ne suffit pas à empêcher ses larmes d’inonder ses paupières. Il tira une chaise qui était pliée contre le mur et s’assit près du lit de son petit frère, serrant ses doigts dans sa paume, et rabaissa d’un geste doux la manche sur les quelques cicatrices qui couvraient le poignet du détective. Il avait été apparemment trop aveugle pour ne pas voir ça.  
Le personnel médical, incertain, finit par sortir de la pièce sur un signe de tête du médecin.  
Mycroft pleurait à présent. Parce qu’il aurait dû voir. Parce qu’il aurait dû être là. Parce qu’il avait été trop absorbé par sa propre souffrance pour voir celle de son frère. Parce qu’il l’avait laissé mourir. Et parce que, s’il y avait une chose dont il était maintenant certain, et que la liste confirmait, c’était que ce n’était pas un accident.

What have I become  
My sweetest friend  
Everyone I know   
Goes away in the end

And you could have it all  
My empire of dirt  
I will let you down  
I will make you hurt

Que suis-le devenu  
Mon plus tendre ami  
Tous ceux que je connais  
S’en vont à la fin

Et tu peux l’avoir tout entier  
Mon empire de saleté  
Je vais t’abandonner  
Je vais te faire souffrir

Sherlock était mort. Enfin presque. Depuis l’entre-deux mondes où il se trouvait, il sentait une présence à ses côtés, et une chaleur près de son poignet, comme si quelqu’un lui tenait la main. Sans trop savoir comment, il parvint à entr’ouvrir les yeux. La lumière était éblouissante, et, au début, il ne fut pas capable d’apercevoir quoi que ce soit. Puis, les contours d’un visage penché près du sien se distinguèrent.  
-My… My –   
-Sherlock. Sherlock, petit frère, tout va bien. Tu vas t’en sortir. Tu es à l’hôpital. Je suis là. Ça va aller…  
-Mycroft… John.  
Sa voix n’était plus qu’un murmure rauque, et il sentait qu’il n’allait plus pouvoir rester conscient très longtemps.   
-Dans… manteau. Baker street. Lettre. Donne… lettre… John.   
-D’accord, Sherlock, je le ferai, je te le promets. Ça va aller d’accord ?  
La voix de Mycroft se brisa et les larmes envahirent à nouveau ses joues.  
-Je suis… désolé, My.  
La pièce redevint sombre et ses paupières se fermèrent.  
-Je… t’aime,… grand frère.  
Et tout fut noir.

If I could start again  
A million miles away  
I would keep myself  
I would find a way.

Si je pouvais tout recommencer  
A dix mille kilomètres d’ici  
Je me retiendrais  
Je trouverais une solution

Mycroft sorti de l’hôpital en ne ressentant rien. Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues sans qu’il s’en aperçoive. Sans reprendre sa voiture ou appeler un taxi, il se rendit à pied jusqu’à Baker street où il évita Mrs Hudson, et monta au premier. Il trouva rapidement le manteau de Sherlock, son long manteau noir qu’il lui avait lui-même offert des années auparavant parce qu’il trouvait que ça lui donnerait un air de pirate. Ses doigts tâtonnèrent pour trouver la bonne poche, et il en extirpa une simple feuille de papier plié en deux.  
Tandis qu’il la tenait devant lui, il se demanda s’il pouvait la lire. Elle ne lui était pas destinée, mais elle contenait peut-être les réponses qu’il cherchait. Il la déplia et lut :

John, mon amour,

Je suis désolé, tellement désolé. Si tu lis cette lettre, c’est parce que je ne suis plus là. Je ne sais pas ce que tu ressens à cette pensée, si du moins tu ressens quelque chose. Ce serait compréhensible que tu sois soulagé d’apprendre cette nouvelle, étant donné tout le mal que je t’ai fait. Je sais que c’est à cause de moi que tu es tombé malade, et que tu es parti. Et je n’ai même pas essayé de te retenir. J’aurais dû être là pour toi, réparer ce que j’avais causé par mon égoïsme. Je ne te méritais pas. Je ne t’ai jamais mérité.  
Je regrette tellement, si tu savais, John. Ce soir-là, quand tu m’as demandé de choisir, de choisir entre toi ou mes aiguilles, entre l’amour de ma vie ou ce qui me tuais, j’ai fait le pire choix qu’un être humain puisse faire. Je t’ai laissé partir, non pas parce que je ne t’aimais pas assez, mais parce que je t’aimais trop et que je ne pensais pas pouvoir prendre soin de toi comme je le devais si je n’avais pas la drogue pour gérer. Je sais que c’est facile à dire, maintenant, mais je te demande pardon pour tout ce que je t’ai fait. Je te demande pardon pour le jour où je t’ai rencontré. J’aimerais dire que je regrette ce jour, mais c’est faux. Te rencontrer m’a rendu plus heureux que je ne l’ai jamais été. Tu avais raison sur tout, absolument tout. Tu avais raison quand tu disais que cette chose allait me tuer. Ça l’a fait.  
J’ai toujours pensé que je mourrais seul, vide et triste. Seul, je le suis. Mais vide ? Non. Non : j’ai la tête pleine de toi, des souvenirs, des moments passés ensemble, de ta voix quand tu riais, de la chaleur de ta paume dans la mienne, de ton corps sur le mien, du goût de tes lèvres, de l’odeur de tes cheveux quand tu sors de la douche, de l’odeur de la nuit quand nous rentrions tard le soir d’une enquête et que tu te blottissais contre moi. Et triste ? On aurait pu croire, en effet, mais je n’aurais jamais pensé aimer et être aimé comme cela un jour. Alors non, je ne suis pas triste. Je suis amer, bourré de regrets et de remords, détruit de l’intérieur, mais pas triste. Parce que je t’ai aimé, John, et parce que j’ose croire que toi aussi.  
Et j’aurais tellement aimé un jour te tenir dans mes bras et t’appeler John Holmes-Watson. J’aurais aimé sentir ton alliance en te tenant la main.

Je t’aime, John Watson, et ce, pour toujours.

Sherlock.

Mycroft rentra chez lui en taxi. En quelques instants, il trouva l’adresse de John et posta la lettre. Puis, il monta dans la salle de bain et se déshabilla entièrement. Il fit couler un bain, et, quand l’eau fut à la température parfaite, tiède comme il l’aimait, il entra dedans. Il s’allongea et ferma les yeux, écoutant le bruit de l’eau clapoter autour de lui. Au bout de quelques minutes, il alluma le poste de radio qu’il avait prit soin d’amener, puis attrapa la lame de rasoir qu’il avait posée sur le rebord de la baignoire et rouvrit toutes ses cicatrices. Il s’enfonça un peu plus profondément dans l’eau et referma les paupières. Et il mourut là, lentement, la tête emplie d’une mélodie au violon que Sherlock avait composée spécialement pour lui le jour de son dix-huitième anniversaire.


	11. I follow river

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La Gay Pride passe à Baker street. C'est peut-être l'occasion pour Rosie d'annoncer quelque chose et pour Sherlock et John de s'interroger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola a todos !   
> J'espère que vous allez bieeen. Un OS plus joyeux que le précédent, écrit sur la musique I follow river de Lykke Li (le remix de The magician) que je vous conseille d'écouter en lisant la fin de cette fic :)  
> Bonne lecture !

Ship : Johnlock  
Rating : K

Ce fut la musique qui réveilla John en ce matin de juin ensoleillé. Une musique étouffée qui semblait filtrer à travers les volets. Il grommela vaguement et se retourna, encore à moitié endormi, avant de s’aventurer à soulever une paupière. Constatant que la faible luminosité de la chambre ne lui brûlait pas la rétine, il ouvrit complètement les yeux et s’assit dans son lit. Après quelques instants d’adaptation à la position verticale, il se leva, enfila un t-shirt et un jean et descendit les escaliers.  
Il trouva Sherlock dans la cuisine, l’œil vissé à son microscope, la table envahie de produits, de poudres et de mélanges à la dangerosité allant de « t’inquiète, c’est du sucre » à « tu vas mourir dans les trente secondes à venir » et passant par « un aller simple pour l’HP ». Le détective leva les yeux vers lui et lui adressa un sourire rapide.  
-’jour  
-Bien dormi ?  
John répondit par un simple signe de tête et dégagea un coin de la table pour pouvoir manger son petit déjeuner sans ingurgiter du cyanure par la même occasion.  
C’est alors qu’il entendit à nouveau la musique qui l’avait réveillé. Fronçant les sourcils, il se leva et se dirigea vers la fenêtre d’où semblait provenir le bruit. Arrivé là, il écarquilla les yeux.  
Il n’avait jamais vu Baker Street aussi animée. Des gens étaient là, assis sur le trottoir ou carrément sur la route qui semblait fermée aux voitures, et profitaient du soleil. Il y avait de la musique aux accents pop et les gens brandissaient toutes sortes de drapeaux et pancartes, comme pour une manifestation.  
Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda le médecin en se retournant vers Sherlock.  
-A en juger par les drapeaux, la musique, les pancartes, l’ambiance générale et l’affiche placardée depuis quinze jours au coin de la rue, je dirais la Gay Pride, répondit le détective avec un sourire en coin.  
-Oh… Oui, c’est vrai, j’avais oublié.

John vint se rasseoir à la table et entama ses œufs brouillée et son bacon (on est anglais ou on ne l’est pas). Le silence retomba dans l’appartement, seulement perturbé de temps à autres par un éclat de musique que le double vitrage ne parvenait pas à étouffer.  
A peine quelques minutes plus tard, cependant, il fut à nouveau brisé par l’irruption dans la pièce d’une jeune fille de dix-sept ans vêtue d’un jean clair roulé aux chevilles et d’une chemise en flanelle légère (subtilité, mes amis, subtilité..).  
Son père leva les sourcils en la voyant :   
« Déjà levée ? Et c’est nouveau cette couleur !  
-Ah, ça… répondit Rosie en passant la main dans ses mèches courtes et bleues (oui parce que c’est un peu stupide d’utiliser les clichés hein) Oui. »  
Le docteur, s’il était très stricte sur certains sujets, la laissait totalement libre quant à son apparence physique. La jeune fille s’approcha de lui pour lui piquer un baiser au sommet du crâne et passa une main taquine dans les cheveux de Sherlock en allant chercher un toast.  
Vous avez quelque chose de prévu aujourd’hui ? Pas de nouvelle enquête, Sherl ? Demanda-t-elle.  
-Non, rien de spécial, répondit John. Apparemment, il y a la Gay Pride qui passe par Baker Street, tu as vu ?  
Le sourire de Rosie se figea légèrement. Elle se pencha vers le détective.  
-Qu’est-ce que tu es en train d’analyser ?  
-L’acide qu’on a trouvé hier près de la décharge. J’ai emprunté un flacon à St Barth’, mais il y a un élément que je n’arrive pas à identifier. Tu veux jeter un œil ?  
-Volontiers.  
Toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce savaient pertinemment que Sherlock n’avait absolument pas besoin d’aide, mais c’était sa manière à lui d’inclure celle qu’il considérait comme sa fille dans son métier, et, par la même occasion, de tester ses connaissances en chimie.  
Il n’était d’ailleurs pas rare que Rosie accompagne ses parents sur des scènes de crime, et Scotland Yard était désormais habitué à sa présence et aux piques joueuses qu’elle échangeait avec Sherlock. Le détective était d’ailleurs nettement plus supportable depuis que sa fille l’accompagnait.  
Et il faut bien admettre qu’elle était réellement utile. Ses parents lui avaient tout appris de la science de la déduction, de la médecine légale et des techniques de combat, et elle offrait un regard neuf sur les affaires qui se présentaient. Elle était bien en passe de devenir le nouveau génie de sa génération, et Lestrade, Donovan et Anderson avaient même parié sur l’âge auquel elle surpasserait Sherlock à son propre jeu.

Rosie se pencha vers le microscope et observa la lamelle pendant quelques instants.   
-Mmm… Ça ressemble à des ions Cuivre. Tu l’as testé avec de l’hydroxyde de sodium ?  
-Oui. Précipité vert.  
-Ah. Oh, j’y suis ! Ion fer II ! On en a vaguement parlé à la fac la semaine dernière.  
La jeune fille suivait en effet des cours de chimie et de sciences humaines dans une université londonienne à raison d’un jour par semaine. Elle allait quand même au lycée les autres jours, plus par envie que par réel besoin. Sherlock, pour qui le lycée avait été une expérience particulièrement traumatisante, ne comprenait absolument pas l’intérêt qu’elle pouvait tirer d’une bande d’ados stupides. Rosie lui répondait juste que l’ambiance lui plaisait.  
La vérité, c’est qu’elle n’avait pas envie de grandir trop vite. Elle n’avait pas envie de courir à toute allure jusqu’à atteindre l’apothéose de ses capacités à à peine une trentaine d’années, puis ensuite de décliner lentement jusqu’à ne plus rien savoir du tout. Rosie savait qu’elle était un génie. Elle le disait sans prétention aucune. C’était un fait, un de ceux qu’on ne remet pas en question, exactement comme on ne remet pas en question le fait d’avoir besoin de respirer pour survivre ou bien le fait que Sherlock et John étaient complètement et irrémédiablement amoureux l’un de l’autre.  
Rosie savait qu'elle avait encore de nombreuses années devant elle qui lui permettraient d'amener son esprit au maximum de ses capacités. Mais elle voulait aussi vivre autre chose. Elle voulait ressentir. Elle voulait être autre chose qu'un génie. Elle voulait être un être humain. Pas qu'elle considère les génies comme des machines, bien au contraire. Il était impossible de penser une chose pareille en ayant eu Sherlock comme père. Mais elle voulait être reconnue et appréciée pour autre chose que ses capacités.

Sherlock valida sa théorie d'un signe de tête et d'un sourire fier. Un nouvel éclat de musique retentit dans la pièce, et John, sentant qu’il était en trop dans ce moment que partageaient son ami et sa fille, se leva et s’approcha à nouveau de la fenêtre. Les manifestants se faisaient plus nombreux, mais le défilé n’avait selon toute vraisemblance pas encore commencé. Il se retourna en entendant Rosie toussoter pour attirer son attention.  
-Vous pouvez vous asseoir cinq minutes ? Je… Je dois vous parler de quelque chose.  
Son ton sérieux fit lever les sourcils de Sherlock qui se mit à la dévisager avec insistance.  
-N’essaye pas de déduire quoi que ce soit, Sherly. Tu n’y arrivera pas.  
Et, en effet, Rosie, quand elle le voulait, pouvait se montrer aussi impénétrable que feu Irène Adler. Puis, il y avait aussi une sorte d’accord tacite entre le détective et la jeune femme : même s’il était parfois en capacité de la déduire, il ne le faisait que s’il sentait qu’il sentait qu’elle était en danger immédiat, ce qui permettait à Rosamund de garder un minimum d’intimité, ce qui était important à son âge.  
John s’assit dans son fauteuil et incita son ami à faire de même. Une fois qu’ils furent installés, il se tourna vers sa fille qui se tenait debout près de la cheminée.  
-De quoi voulais-tu nous parler, sweetheart ?  
L’interpellée grimaça pour la forme à l’entente du surnom.  
-Eh bien, il se trouve que j’ai rencontré quelqu’un. De qui je suis devenue assez...proche. Un peu plus que proche même.  
John leva un sourcil, étonné.  
-Vraiment ? C’est une très bonne nouvelle ! Vous… Vous êtes ensemble, donc ?  
Rosie hocha la tête en signe de confirmation.  
-Depuis un peu plus de six mois.  
-Wow ! Et… c’est sérieux entre vous ?  
Il était embarrassé, c’était visible. Il n’avait pas l’habitude de parler de ce genre de sujets avec sa fille, mais il était réellement heureux pour elle. C’était la première fois qu’elle leur parlait d’un garçon.  
-Et comment s’appelle-t-il ?  
Un silence. Rosie soupira intérieurement. C’était prévisible. Elle inspira, rassemblant son courage.  
-Elle s’appelle Eldran.  
Elle garda les yeux bien ouverts, sans ciller. « Tu n’as pas peur. Tu n’es pas embarrassée. Tout va bien. »  
La jeune fille n’osait pas regarder son père. Elle savait qu’il était en train d’assimiler l’information et ce qui en découlait. Elle se tourna alors vers Sherlock qui n’avait jusque là pas dit un mot. Leur regard se croisèrent, et quelque chose y passa. Une compréhension, une acceptation immédiate et un amour inconditionnel. Mû par une étrange volonté, Sherlock se leva et prit sa fille adoptive dans ses bras. Tout était dit entre eux.  
Rosie ferma les yeux et s’abandonna à l’étreinte rassurante de son père. Quand elle sentit son rythme cardiaque ralentir un peu, elle osa croiser le regard de John qui, voyant ses yeux noyés de larmes, se leva et la serra contre lui.  
-Tu sais très bien que ça ne fait aucune différence pour nous. Peu importe qui tu es ou qui tu aimes, tu seras toujours mon enfant et je t’aime, murmura t-il. Ta mère aurait été fière de toi, ajouta-t-il dans un souffle.  
La jeune fille, des larmes de soulagement coulant de ses yeux, dégagea un bras de l'étreinte et le tendit vers Sherlock qui s'était reculé. Il la regarda d'un air interrogateur.  
-Viens.  
Après un instant de réticence, il s'approcha et attrapa la main tendue. Rosie l'attira contre eux et serra ses pères dans ses bras.  
-Vous êtes ma famille, murmura-t-elle.  
Les regards de John et de Sherlock se croisèrent au-dessus de la tête de leur fille, et ce qu'ils y virent les troubla profondément.  
Ils se séparèrent au bout de quelques secondes, chacun tentant de reprendre contenance comme iel le pouvait.  
-Alors... Aurons-nous la chance de la rencontrer ? Demanda le médecin en souriant.  
-Eh bien, on avait prévu de se retrouver ici pour aller à la Gay Pride ensuite. Elle ne devrait pas tarder.  
Et en effet, à peine quelques minutes plus tard, on sonna à la porte et Rosie dévala l'escalier pour ouvrir. Elle remonta accompagnée d'une jeune femme un peu plus grande qu'elle, vêtue d'une robe légère en dentelle noire. Elle avait les cheveux d'un brun sombre parcourus de quelques mèches plus claires retombant sur sa peau mate et des yeux noisettes soulignés d'un léger trait d'eyeliner. Un sourire éclairait son visage. Sherlock lui trouva un air intelligent, John lui rendit son sourire tout en pensant qu'elle paraissait gentille. Il s'avança pour lui serrer la main.  
-John Watson, enchanté.  
-Eldran Max O'Rain, ravie de vous rencontrer messieurs.  
Elle plut aux deux hommes. Ils discutèrent quelques instant, puis Rosie signala quelle allait chercher son sac au sous-sol qu'ils avaient transformé en petit studio, et John se proposa de l'accompagner. En descendant l'escalier, il posa la main sur son épaule.  
-Elle a l'air d'être quelqu'un de bien.  
-Elle l'est.  
-Tu l'aimes ?  
-Je crois que oui.  
-Alors, si tu l'aimes vraiment, tu pourras tout affronter, tu sais ? Cet amour, c'est un rempart. L'ultime barrière qui protège de toutes les vicissitudes du monde. Tant que tu l'aimes, tu es invincible.  
-Tu as déjà aimé comme ça ?  
-Oui, ta mère. Je l'ai aimée comme ça, comme tu dis. Je n'ai jamais rien ressenti de tel pour aucune autre femme.  
-Tu l'aimes toujours ?  
-Bien sûr. Je l'aimerai jusqu'au jour de ma mort. L'amour, ça ne disparaît jamais, pas complètement. Il en reste toujours quelque chose. Il faut juste que, une fois que cette histoire est finie, il s'atténue suffisamment pour nous laisser passer à autre chose. Mais il est toujours là. Simplement, on continue d'avancer, en ne gardant en mémoire que les meilleurs moments.   
« Après la mort de ta mère, j'ai cru pendant longtemps que je pourrai plus jamais aimer quiconque. Et c'était le cas au début. Et puis, petit à petit, ce sentiment s'est atténué. Ça s'est fait progressivement, sans que je m'en rende compte. Un jour, j'ai arrêté de me retourner vers elle pour partager une pensée ou une parole. Un autre jour, je n'ai plus eu le réflexe de ranger mes chaussures bien à gauche dans l'entrée en rentrant à la maison pour qu'elle ait la place de mettre les siennes à côté. Et puis, finalement, je me suis réveillé un matin en ne m'attendant pas à la trouver dans le lit à côté de moi. C'est là que j'ai su que j'étais arrivé à la laisser partir.  
« Tu vois, ce n'est pas de l'oubli, loin de là. Je me rappelle de chaque moment passé ensemble, de chacun de ses rires. Mais son souvenir, et l'amour que je lui porte, s'est juste mis suffisamment en arrière-plan pour que je puisse aimer une autre personne sans avoir l'impression de la trahir.  
-Et, tu aimes une autre personne ? »

Laissés seuls en haut, Eldran et Sherlock se dévisagèrent en silence. Ce fut le détective que le rompit en premier :  
-Vous avez couché ensemble.  
-Vous non, répondit la jeune fille en indiquant d'un signe de tête la direction dans laquelle John avait disparu.  
Le détective eut un sourire furtif. Un point partout.  
-Rosie m'a beaucoup parlé de vous, reprit Eldran.  
Ne sachant pas comment le prendre, le détective resta silencieux.   
-Elle tient de vous, d'après ce que je sais. Même physiquement, d'ailleurs. Vous avez les mêmes yeux et les mêmes pommettes.  
-Simple hasard. Étant donné qu'elle n'est pas mon enfant biologique, il est impossible qu'elle ait hérité de mes gènes.  
-Allez savoir, murmura la plus jeune.  
Sherlock ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre d'un ton agacé que non, c'était médicalement impossible, mais les mots moururent dans sa gorge quand il imagina ce que ce serait si Rosie avait bel et bien été sa fille biologique. Bien sûr cela n'aurait rien changé à l'amour qu'il lui portait, mais il se prit à apprécier ce que cela aurait sous-entendu, particulièrement au niveau de sa relation avec John.  
La lueur amusée dans les yeux de son vis-à-vis le fit comprendre qu'elle avait suivi le cours de ses pensées, et il détourna le regard, soudain captivé par une feuille de papier posé sur un coin du bureau, tentant de refréner le rouge qui menaçais de lui monter aux joues. « Bien trop perspicace, cette gamine. »  
Ils furent interrompus par John et Rosie qui remontaient du 221C. Cette dernière se dirigea vers sa petite-amie et la prit par la taille.  
-On y va darling ?  
L'interpellée hocha la tête en souriant. Rosie, prise d'une inspiration soudaine, se tourna vers ses parents :  
-Vous voulez venir avec nous ?  
Sherlock s'apprêtait à décliner quand une idée lui traversa l'esprit :  
-Eh bien, pourquoi pas ? John ?  
Ce dernier, prit de cours par la réponse de son ami, hocha la tête.   
-Super ! On a des drapeaux en trop en plus, se réjouit leur fille.  
Elle fourra dans les mains de Sherlock un drapeau arc-en-ciel et dans celle de John un drapeau tricolore rose, violet et bleu.   
-On y va ?  
Les deux hommes, légèrement interloqués, suivirent les deux jeunes dans l'escalier et jusqu'à la rue. Là, ils tournèrent sur Dorset Street d'où la marche arrivait. La rue était beaucoup plus encombrée. Les gens se pressaient les uns contre les autres dans une ambiance euphorique. Une chanson de Gloria Gaynor fendait l'air, entrecoupée de cris et de rires. Tout ce petit monde se mit en marche, s'articulant joyeusement autour des chars arc-en-ciel sur lesquels étaient perchés toutes sortes de personnages hétéroclites. Tout le monde était heureux, tout le monde faisait la fête, tout le monde s'aimait, et Sherlock et John eurent à cet instant la même pensée : « Je me sens merveilleusement bien ». Portant leurs drapeaux sur l'épaule, le petit groupe avançait joyeusement. Les deux filles se mirent à danser, chantant à pleine voix le refrain de la chanson, quand quatre autres ados les rejoignirent, portant une banderole multicolore. Après avoir échangé quelques mots avec eux, Rosie s'approcha de John pour l'informer qu'Eldran et elle rejoignaient le devant du cortège avec leurs amis. Quelques secondes après, elles étaient avaient disparu.   
Un soudain mouvement de foule manqua d’éloigner les deux hommes et le docteur saisit la main du détective pour le retenir à ses côtés.  
Ledit détective sentit son cœur rater un battement. La paume de John était chaude dans sa main, et sa peau était douce et lisse. La bouche sèche, Sherlock raffermit sa prise sur la main de son ami tout en évitant consciencieusement son regard. Presque inconsciemment, ils se rapprochèrent et leurs coudes se frôlèrent. Leurs doigts se nouèrent.   
Une nouvelle chanson commença. I follow river, de Lykke Li. La foule arriva sur une place et s’arrêta, bien que continuant à se déhancher au rythme du morceau. Voyant que John n’amorçait aucun mouvement pour lâcher sa main, le détective se tourna lentement pour lui jeter un regard à la dérobée, et sursauta presque quand il croisa les yeux du médecin qui le fixaient.   
Et là, tout s’arrêta. Il ne virent plus la foule autour d’eux, ils n’entendirent plus les cris et les rires. Il ne restait que la musique, qui enflait, enflait avant le refrain final, et ce lien tangible, palpable, qui unissait leurs regards, et par extension leurs corps.   
Tous les deux avaient le souffle coupé. En un regard, ils comprirent tout. Tout ce qu’ils ne s’étaient jamais dits, tout ce qui avait été dit, tout ce qui restait à dire. Tout ce qu’ils avaient déjà éprouvé, tout ce qu’ils n’avaient jamais ressentis, tout ce qu’ils avaient étouffés en eux. Leurs mains se séparèrent un instant. Et puis d’un coup, quand le refrain éclata et que la foule se mit à sauter, ils se jetèrent l’un contre l’autre et s’embrassèrent à en perdre haleine, à en perdre la raison. Ils s’embrassèrent sans reprendre leur souffle, leurs mains agrippées au corps de l’autre, cramponnées de toute leurs forces à cet être qu’ils ne pouvaient plus laisser partir. Cet être qu’ils n’avaient jamais pu laisser partir. Cette moitié de leur âme. Ils s’embrassèrent comme des saints, comme des damnés, se sentant si humains, si merveilleusement vivants, là, dans les bras l’un de l’autre, au milieu de tous ces gens qui ne les jugeraient jamais. C’était le plus bel endroit du monde.  
Bien sûr viendrait le moment de se séparer des lèvres de l’autre, le moment où leurs regards se croiseraient, le moment où, au même moment ils murmureront « je t’aime ». Viendra le moment où l’un d’eux, probablement John, proposera de rentrer chez eux, où ils traverseront maladroitement les rues, mus par cette nouvelle chose qui poussait dans leur poitrine les rendant invincibles, le moment de pousser la porte, de monter les escaliers si familiers. Le moment de choisir quelle chambre, probablement la plus proche, le moment de se jeter l’un sur l’autre avec toute la maladresse et le désir irréffréné requis dans une telle situation. Il y aura le moment de l’annonce, à Rosie, à Mrs Hudson, à Mycroft et à Greg. Le moment de la révélation publique, dans les journaux. Il y aura des moments de vie à deux, comme un couple pour la première fois, à trois comme une famille comme ils l’ont toujours été. Le moment de la première dispute, de la première réconciliation. Mais pour l’instant, ils sont là , dans cette rue bondée de gens qui sourient, et ils s’aiment, et ils sont aussi dans tout Londres, dans tout le pays, dans le monde entier, et ils sont surtout là-bas, derrière la porte du numéro 221 à Baker Street, comme ils l’ont toujours été, à s’aimer.


	12. Just the two of us ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ep2xs3  
> Le jour J est arrivé, John et Mary sont marié. Et Sherlock semble avoir raté sa chance de déclarer un jour son amour à son meilleur ami. Et si ...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ship : Johnlock, MaryxJohn  
> Rating : K

Sherlock passa son archet sur les cordes et tira de son violon une longue note, suivie d’autres qui tombèrent en larmes dans la salle. John et Mary valsaient sous les regards des invités, les yeux dans les yeux, et Sherlock jouait pour eux, sans avoir besoin de regarder sa partition, et se concentrant pour retenir ses larmes. Il l’avait perdu. C’était trop tard. John était marié à présent. Il avait raté sa chance. Il aurait dû parler avant, plus tôt, quand il lui était encore possible de parler.

Il se souvint de toutes les fois où il avait failli laisser les mots s’échapper de sa bouche. La première fois, c’était juste après l’affaire Irène Adler. Le détective avait été contrarié que John pense qu’il était attiré par cette femme, alors qu’il n’y avait que lui qui comptait. Les phrases, les déclarations s’étaient pressées sur sa langue mais il n’avait pas osé les laisser franchir la barrière de ses lèvres. Pendant les semaines qui avaient précédé sa fausse mort, il avait à de nombreuses reprises ressenti la nécessité de tout avouer à son ami, mais il repoussait toujours à plus tard, quand ils auraient plus de temps, quand il aurait plus de courage. Et quand il s’était tenu là, sur ce toit, à devoir dire adieu à l’homme qu’il aimait, cela lui avait brûlé les lèvres et il avait hésité plus que jamais auparavant. Mais à quoi bon ? Ils ne devaient plus jamais se revoir, du moins pendant un long moment, alors à quoi bon faire souffrir John davantage en lui avouant tout ? Alors il s’était tu, encore ? Et pendant ces deux longues années d’exil (il parlait d’exil, lui qui n’avait jamais cru connaître un véritable foyer), il s’était réconforté à la pensée qu’à son retour, il lui dirait tout. Il se l’était juré.  
Sauf qu’à son retour, il y avait Mary, et cela avait tout changé. Le pire était peut-être que Sherlock appréciait sincèrement celle qui lui avait volé l’amour de sa vie. Et en toute objectivité, il devait admettre qu’ils allaient bien ensemble.  
Alors évidemment qu’il n’avait rien dit. Cela aurait été réduire à néant la stabilité que John avait réussi à reconstruire, alors qu’elle avait déjà été brisée une fois par sa faute.

Sherlock acheva son morceau et tout le monde applaudit. Et, debout là sur cette estrade, il jura de protéger éternellement la famille Watson à laquelle il n'appartiendrait jamais.  
Il voulait partir. Il devait s'en aller immédiatement. Mais Molly et Mrs Hudson le surveillaient de trop près pour qu'elles ne remarquent pas sa disparition. Alors à la place il se saisit d'une coupe de champagne, puis une autre, et encore une autre, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente la pièce danser légèrement autour de lui.  
Voyant que l'attention de ses deux chiens de garde s'étaient relâchée, le détective alla discrètement récupérer son manteau et sortit, inspirant l'air froid de la nuit. Les larmes perlaient sous ses paupières. Relevant son col et enfouissant ses mains dans ses poches, il s'éloigna de la salle. Il ne savait même pas où il allait, il voulait juste s'éloigner le plus possible de John et de Mary et de leur bonheur outrageusement sincère.  
-Sherlock !  
Le détective pila, les yeux humides. Il ne voulait pas se retourner et lui faire face. Il ne voulait pas.  
-Pourquoi est-ce que tu pars ? Il est encore tôt...  
Sherlock se retourna et regarda John droit dans les yeux sans répondre. Le médecin s'approcha d'un pas, et quelque chose se créa entre eux, un lieu ténu et indescriptible qui ne peut apparaître qu'à la faveur de l'obscurité et du désespoir. Le détective tenta de faire passer dans ce regard tout ce qu'il ressentait, tout son amour, tous ses regrets. Il ne savait pas si John l'avait capté, mais un air de valse s'éleva soudain, porté par le vent, et John, dans un geste hésitant, lui tendit la main. Sherlock s'en saisit et les deux hommes se mirent à danser, là, sur un chemin de terre, entre les arbres, avec comme seule lumière la lune et comme seule musique des fragments de notes et leurs cœurs qui battaient la mesure.  
Aucun des deux ne savait ce qui était en train de se passer, mais quelque chose était à l’œuvre. Étaient-ils en train d'ouvrir le bal ou bien de la fermer ? Sherlock sentait le corps de John pressé contre le sien et refréna le moindre désir.  
-Ça aurait dû être notre valse.   
Il baissa la tête et John leva la sienne. Leurs lèvres n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres. Le détective se demanda s'il allait oser l'embrasser. Il en mourrait d'envie, mais il avait peut-être mal interprété toute la situation. Et John venait de se marier. Il ne pouvait pas faire cela. Ni à John ni à Mary.  
-Oh pour l'amour du ciel, murmura John, et il l'embrassa.  
Les larmes coulaient le long des joues de Sherlock. Son cœur semblait au bord de sa poitrine, fracassant ses côtes. Qu'est-ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire ? Probablement était-ce une énorme erreur, mais il ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien. De toues sa vie, il ne s'était jamais senti tant à sa place qu'au beau milieu d'une forêt humide, sous la lune , dans le bras de son meilleur ami à peine marié.  
Leurs lèvres se séparèrent un court instant avant de se rejoindre à nouveau. John aussi pleurait, ses larmes coulaient jusqu'à sa bouche et jusqu'aux lèvres de Sherlock. Le médecin agrippait les cheveux du détective tandis que ce dernier enserrait sa taille, ses mains se baladant de la nuque de son ami jusqu'au bas de ses reins.  
Ils s'écartèrent et se regardèrent dans les yeux. Ils ne savaient pas ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire, et à quel point ça allait leur en coûter, mais ils s'en fichaient pour l'instant ? C'est là qu'ils devaient être, tous les deux.  
John attrapa la main de l'autre et l'entraîna par un chemin de gravier vers l'arrière du bâtiment qu'ils avaient loué pour le mariage. En rentrant par les cuisines, ils ne croisèrent personne et montèrent dans les étages après que Sherlock eut subtilisé la clé d'une chambre inoccupée. Une fois tous les deux dans cette chambre fermée à clé, ils se regardèrent en silence pendant un instant, hésitants. Cela valait-il vraiment le coup ? Puis le détective s'assit sur le lit et tendit la main à celui qu'il aimait, et ils surent que cela valait le coup.

Ils étaient étendus dans le lit quand on frappa à la porte. Échangeant un regard paniqué, les deux hommes s'habillèrent de pied en cape et John alla ouvrir la porte. Mary fit irruption dans la chambre :  
-Où est-ce que tu étais ? Ça fait bien une heure que tu as disparu ! Tout va bien ? Tout le monde a remarqué ton absence...  
Elle s'interrompit quand elle aperçut Sherlock, en chemise, assis dans le fauteuil. Il y eut un très long moment de silence où les trois se regardèrent. Puis Mary se laissa tomber sur le lit défait et enfoui la tête dans ses paumes. Ses épaules se mirent à trembler. John, hésitant, les larmes aux yeux, s'assit à ses côtés et passa un bras autour de ses épaules.  
-Je me doutais que c'était trop beau pour durer, dit Mary en relevant la tête.  
-Je suis désolé, Mary, tellement désolé, dit John, les larmes aux yeux.   
Elle hocha la tête en essuyant ses larmes.  
-Tu vas devoir choisir, John, lui dit-elle. C'est le moment de le faire, ce choix que tu as toujours repoussé.  
-Je ne peux pas choisir ! Toi, Sherlock tu es celui que j'aime depuis toutes ces années, tu es l'homme dont je suis tombé amoureux et que j'ai cru perdre, tu es celui qui m'a brisé le cœur et puis qui l'a réparé, celui que j'ai toujours attendu, celui qui me fait vivre des aventures incroyables. Et toi, Mary, tu es celle qui m'a sauvé. Tu es celle qui était là quand plus rien ne tournait rond autour de moi, quand je pensais que j'allais mourir. Tu m'as redonné envie de vivre, tu m'as redonné l'envie d'aimer, de t'aimer toi. Tu es celle qui apaise, qui soigne, qui réconforte, tu es celle que je veux chérir, tu es celle avec qui j'ai envie de construire quelque chose de beau. Tu es la stabilité. Je ne peux pas choisir entre vous deux. Je vous aime tous les deux, éperdument, et je préférerais me tuer plutôt que de perdre et de faire du mal à l'un de vous.  
Mary et Sherlock se regardèrent par dessus la tête de John. Ils étaient arrivés à la croisée des chemins, et il fallait décider quelle voie emprunter.

« Deux chemins s'ouvraient devant moi, et moi, j'ai pris celui où on n'allait pas. »

Ils avaient décidé. D'un regard, ils s'étaient compris. Sherlock se leva pour aller s'asseoir de l'autre côté de John et lui prit la main, tandis que Mary saisissait l'autre.  
-John. Je ne suis pas très doué pour ce genre de choses, mais je vais te le dire. Je t'aime. Et Mary t'aime aussi. Et tu nous aimes tous les deux. Alors, choisir, est-ce la meilleure solution ? Est-ce vraiment la seule solution ?  
-On n'a jamais vraiment été comme tout le monde, de toutes manières, n'est-ce pas mon chéri ? Alors pourquoi devrait-on faire comme tout le monde maintenant ? Demanda Mary.  
Le soldat releva la tête et regarda alternativement sa femme et son amant qui lui souriaient.   
-Est-ce que... Est-ce que vous êtes en train de proposer que....  
-Oui. Nous sommes en train de te dire qu'il n'y a pas qu'une seule manière d'être un couple. Il n'y a pas une seule manière d'être marié. Il n'y a pas une seule manière de s'aimer. Je ne sais pas encore ce qu'on fera exactement, comment on vivra, ce que sera exactement nos relations. Mais ce que je sais, c'est que tant qu'on s'aime, on peut arriver à tout. On a déjà franchi beaucoup d'épreuves, tous les trois, alors pourquoi pas celle-là ?  
John sourit et serra plus fort les mains des deux personnes qu'il aimait plus que tout.  
-Ca te va, Sherlock ?  
-Oui, ça me va. On a déjà perdu trop de temps. Alors si c'est ce qu'il faut pour qu'on soit ensemble, alors bien sûr que ça me va.  
Les trois personnes se regardèrent en souriant. Ils ne savaient pas encore ce qu'ils allaient faire exactement. Mais ils s'aimaient tous, de différentes manières, mais c'était bien de l'amour qu'ils ressentaient là, au creux de leur poitrine, battant des ailes comme un jeune oiseau qui s'envole pour la première fois. Ils s'aimaient, et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

« Deux chemins s'ouvraient devant moi, et moi, j'ai pris celui où on n'allait pas. Et c'est ce qui fit toute la différence. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alors... J'avais pas prévu cette fin à l'origine. Mais bon, je voyais pas comment me dépatouiller de la situation dans laquielle j'avais mis les personnages et voilà ce que ça a donné.  
> Le poème que j'ai cité entre guillemets est de Robert Forst d'ailleurs :)


	13. Kleptomane

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un mystrade, pour une fois, et qui se déroule durant leur adolescence... Donc, Teen!lock pour tout le monde ! Enjoy !
> 
> Ship : Mystrade  
> Rating : T

1989  
Greg était furieux. Un peu honteux aussi, mais c’était la colère qui l’emportait. Il était là, dans le bureau du proviseur du lycée, en train de se faire sermonner comme un gamin, et tout ça pour quoi ? Parce qu’il avait accidentellement embarqué les clés de voiture d’un de ses profs en sortant de la salle de classe. C’était un accident ! Il n’avait que faire des clés de Mrs. Deyrys, il n’avait même pas son permis ! C’était ce qu’il se tuait à répéter à M. Legraff qui se tenait devant lui, de l’autre côté de son grand bureau, à le regarder en fronçant les sourcils. Voyant qu’il n’obtiendrait pas gain de cause, il se laissa retomber dans sa chaise et écouta le proviseur parler, les lèvres pincées.   
-Il m’a été rapporté que ce n’était pas la première fois que ce genre de choses arrivaient. J’ai même eu accès à votre casier judiciaire et vous avez déjà été appréhendé pour vol dans diverses enseignes. Cela est parfaitement contraire à la politique de notre établissement, et je me dois de vous avertir que cela pourrait remettre en cause votre admission à l’École de Police que vous visez.  
Greg se redressa dans son siège, soudain plus attentif.   
-Vous avez deux solutions devant vous : soit vous accepter d’aller suivre une thérapie pour régler votre problème de vol et ces incidents n’entacheront pas votre dossier scolaire, soit je me verrai dans l’obligation de faire un rapport, et si cela se reproduit encore, de vous renvoyer de l’établissement, ce qui compromettra fortement vos chances de mener à bien votre projet d’orientation.  
L’adolescent soupira et se renfrogna. Cette histoire de thérapie était stupide. Il n’avait pas besoin d’aller voir un.e psy ! Il allait très bien, c’était ridicule. Mais d’un autre côté, il ne pouvait pas se permettre d’être expulsé. Son père le tuerait, et puis il voulait vraiment devenir policier. Il n’allait pas renoncer comme ça, alors que cela faisait des années qu’il se battait pour avoir de suffisamment bonnes notes pour pouvoir passer le concours d’admission.   
\- Alors, que choisissez-vous ?  
Avait-il vraiment le choix ?  
-Très bien soupira Greg. Ok pour la thérapie.  
Le proviseur se renfonça dans son fauteuil, satisfait.   
-Fort bien. Cette affaire est donc réglée. Je vais prendre contact avec un psychiatre et je ferai appel à   
Un élève de terminale majeur pour vous accompagner à vos séances.  
-Quoi ?Mais je peux y aller tout seul ! Je n’ai pas besoin d’une nounou !   
-Écoutez, Mr. Lestrade, les élèves mineurs n’ont pas le droit de sortir de l’établissement sans supervision, sauf s’ils bénéficient d’une autorisation de leurs responsables légaux, ce qui n’est pas votre cas. Souhaitez-vous demander à votre père ou à votre mère de vous laisser y aller ?  
-Non, répondit promptement Greg. Ça ira.  
Hors de question qu’il parle de ça à quiconque. Qu’un inconnu, plus âgé que lui, soit obligé de l’accompagner à chaque séance était déjà bien assez humiliant comme ça sans qu’il prévienne plus de monde.   
\- Puis-je retourner en cours maintenant ? Demanda-t-il le plus poliment possible.  
Le proviseur lui fit signer qu’il pouvait disposer et il sortit en soupirant. Tout ça pour un stupide accident.

Deux semaines plus tard, Greg se tenait debout dans le froid, appuyé contre un lampadaire, frottant ses bras, pas vraiment protégés par sa mince veste en cuir. Il attendait l’élève qui devait l’amener à sa première séance avec le Dr. Du Maurier (ceux qui ont la ref, faites-moi des enfants s’il vous plaît). Un certain Mycroft Holmes, à ce que le proviseur lui avait dit.   
Le jeune homme avait finalement décidé de faire contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur et de prendre la situation du bon côté. L’avantage majeur de ses séances, c’est qu’il loupait une heure d’Histoire tous les mardis, et ça, ça l’arrangeait bien.   
Les mains tremblantes, il tâtonna dans ses poches jusqu’à trouver son paquet de cigarettes, en sortit une et la glissa entre ses lèvres bleuies par le froid. Il dû s’y reprendre à deux fois pour l’allumer à cause du vent qui ébouriffait ses cheveux. A peine avait-il tiré une fois dessus qu’une berline noire s’arrêta devant lui. Le conducteur en sortit et fit le tour de la voiture pour ouvrir à Greg la porte arrière. Celui-ci le regarda avec surprise. Il avait au moins une trentaine d’années et était habillé en costume noir sombre ; ce n’était absolument pas l’adolescent qu’il s’était imaginé. Il hésita à rentrer dans le véhicule, mais une voix dure claqua :  
-Je vous conseille de vous dépêcher, je n’attendrai pas éternellement.  
Le jeune homme jeta sa cigarette et rentra dans la voiture, sans trop savoir si c’était une bonne idée ou s’il était en train de se mettre dans une merde monumentale. Il se relâcha légèrement en constatant qu’il y avait bien un adolescent dans la voiture, quoiqu’il n’avait d’adolescent que le nom. Il était vêtu d’un costume sombre trois pièces, les traits de son visage étaient tendus et imperturbables et il tenait un parapluie noir en travers de ses jambes. Si sa peau n’avait pas conservé la douceur et la texture de l’enfance, on aurait pu aisément le méprendre pour un homme politique de quarante ans. Il semblait être l’incarnation même de la puissance et du pouvoir. Rien avoir avec un adolescent.  
Hésitant, Greg demanda :  
-C’est toi Mycroft Holmes ?  
L’autre se contenta de hocher brièvement la tête, puis sembla se désintéresser de lui pour regarder par la vitre teintée, tandis que le chauffeur (– qui diable était-il pour avoir un chauffeur? –) démarrait. Lestrade se détourna à son tour et surpris son reflet dans la glace de la fenêtre. Un peu gêné, il passa une main dans ses cheveux pour tenter de les discipliner et tira sur son t-shirt dans une tentative inutile de le défroisser. Il faisait tache dans cette voiture, à côté de ce personnage si élégamment habillé. Sentant la nervosité le gagner, il prit une nouvelle cigarette.  
-Ça ne te dérange pas si j’en fume une ? Demanda-t-il à son hôte.  
Celui-ci, apparemment avide de parole, lui répondit d’un hochement de tête qui indiquait globalement qu’il n’en n’avait pas grand-chose à faire. Haussant les épaules, Greg baissa la vitre de quelques centimètres et cracha la fumée au dehors. Il n’avait aucun remord à faire rentrer le froid, de janvier dans la voiture, étant donné que Mycroft 

Au bout de quelques instants, il se sentit plus calme, sa nervosité soudaine ayant disparu comme elle était venue, et il tourna à nouveau la tête vers l’autre adolescent, décidant qu’il était l’heure de sociabiliser.  
-Tu es en Terminale au lycée ?  
Son interlocuteur lui jeta un bref regard et hocha la tête, sans se départir de son air dédaigneux.  
-C’est bizarre, je ne t’ai jamais vu…  
Silence.  
-T’as quel âge exactement ?  
Toujours aucune réponse.  
-Okay… tu viens d’où ?  
-Ce n’est pas parce que vous avez des séquelles du manque d’attention que vous a porté votre père que vous devez ressentir le besoin d’attirer la mienne.  
Greg le regarda en haussant les sourcils. La première chose qui lui vint à l’esprit, c’était qu’il avait une belle voix, profonde et grave, celle d’un homme mature et sûr de lui. La seconde fut que putain, c’était un beau connard ! Comment il pouvait savoir quoi que ce soit à propos de sa relation avec son père ?  
-Je n’essayais pas de… Oh laisse tomber. Je suppose que monsieur est trop important pour prendre le temps de faire la conversation comme toute personne normal et civilisée.  
Et il se retourna résolument vers la vitre, une moue agacée sur le visage. Non mais pour qui il se prenait celui-là, avec son costume à deux mille balles et ses airs supérieurs ?  
Quelques secondes plus tard, la voiture ralentit et s’arrêta devant un bâtiment des plus ordinaires. Greg s’empressa de descendre, et à peine avait-il claqué la portière que le chauffeur redémarrait déjà et tournait au coin de la rue. 

La femme qui vint chercher l’adolescent tandis qu’il patientait dans la salle d’attente était grande et blonde, probablement dans les quarante ans. Greg la trouva très belle et la suivit dans son cabinet.   
-Tu peux t’allonger sur le divan, ou t’asseoir là, à ta guise, lui dit-elle en souriant gentiment.  
Greg choisit le fauteuil et s’assit en enlevant sa veste. La psychiatre hocha la tête et s’assit en face de lui.  
-Tu es donc Gregory Lestrade, dix-sept ans, c’est bien cela ?  
\- Greg. Appelez-moi Greg. Personne n’utilise mon nom complet.  
\- Pourquoi cela, Greg ?  
\- Eh bien, je ne l’aime pas trop.  
-D’accord.  
Elle nota quelque chose dans son carnet sans que l’adolescent ne parvienne à voir ce dont il s’agissait.   
\- Pourquoi êtes-vous ici, Greg ? Demanda-t-elle.  
L’adolescent se massa la nuque.  
\- Ben… C’est juste parti d’un accident. J’ai volé les clés de voiture d’une de mes profs, mais je ne l’ai pas fait exprès, et le proviseur m’a menacé de me virer si je faisais pas une thérapie.  
\- Vous était-il déjà arrivé auparavant de voler des objets, volontairement ou non ?  
\- Oui… quelques fois. Mais je fais jamais exprès. Enfin la plupart du temps. Je m’en rend même pas compte parfois, et je sors d’un magasin et je me retrouve dans la rue avec un truc en main que j’ai pas payé, mais j’ai pas fait exprès de le prendre.  
\- Qu’est-ce que c’est comme objets, habituellement ?  
-Des petits trucs, des pins, des bonbons, tout ça… Des choses inutiles.  
La psychiatre se pencha à nouveau sur ses notes.  
\- Dites-moi tout ce que vous avez ressenti avant et après avoir subtilisé les clés de votre professeur.  
\- Hum.. Un peu avant, j’ai commencé à me sentir nerveux, comme si je faisais une sorte de crise d’angoisse. Ça arrive souvent quand je suis dans les magasins, mais souvent j’arrive à me calmer en fumant une cigarette. Mais là, j’étais en colle, je pouvais rien faire. C’était super désagréable, j’avais comme un fourmillement dans les jambes et le besoin de bouger, mais je pouvais pas. Alors quand ça a sonné, je me suis levé, et en passant devant le bureau de la prof, j’ai juste… prit les clés qui étaient posées là. Et après je me suis senti beaucoup mieux, comme si je respirais enfin, et c’était super grisant. Mais après j’ai culpabilisé, je comprenais pas pourquoi, j’avais fait ça, je m’en fiche de ses clés, j’ai même pas le permis ou quoi…  
Greg ébouriffa ses cheveux d’un geste nerveux. Il avait honte, en y repensant, de ne pas avoir résisté à sa pulsion de prendre ces clés. Le docteur Du Maurier reprit la parole :  
-D’après ce que vous venez de me raconter, il me semble que vous souffrez de kleptomanie. C’est un trouble psychique qui se caractérise par une obsession à voler, souvent des objets sans grande valeur ou utilité. C’est un trouble du contrôle des impulsions internes qui entraîne une dépendance. Vous ressentez une tension grandissante et vous êtes incapable de réprimer votre pulsion, et une fois passée la brève satisfaction, vous culpabilisez.   
L’adolescent se mordit les lèvres. Ça correspondait assez à ce qu’il ressentait, mais le terme ‘trouble psychique’ lui faisait peur au possible. Voyant son inquiétude, la psychiatre le rassura :  
-Il n’y a pas de raison de s’inquiéter outre mesure. Je vais vous aider à dépasser cette monomanie. Ce n’est pas un trouble insurmontable, si vous montrez de la bonne volonté et que vous y mettez du vôtre. Si vous le voulez bien, nous allons remonter aux causes possibles de votre kleptomanie.  
Greg hocha la tête, un peu rassuré.  
\- Bien. Parlez-moi de votre mère.

Quand le jeune homme ressortit du cabinet, la nuit était tombée, et la berline noire l’attendait sur le trottoir. Il rentra et s’assit, et, voyant que Mycroft était plongé dans la lecture d’une liasse de documents à l’aspect officiel, il se retourna vers la vitre. Le trajet de passa en silence, et une fois arrivés devant l’internat, il marmonna un vague ‘bonsoir’ et sortit du véhicule.

Le mardi suivant, Greg se tenait à la même place que sept jours plus tôt. Il faisait un peu moins froid, et il était un peu moins angoissé. Il avait eu une semaine pour réfléchir à ce que le docteur Du Maurier lui avait dit, mais étrangement, ce à quoi il avait le plus pensé était Mycroft. A bien y réfléchir, il lui avait trouvé un certain charme, un charisme indéfinissable qui le rendait très attirant. Alors il s’était fait une résolution : il allait essayer de l’apprivoiser. Cela prendrait sûrement du temps, vu comme il avait l’air fermé à toute discussion, mais il allait y arriver. Les gens l’aimaient bien en général, alors il arriverait bien à percer la carapace de son beau chaperon.  
La voiture noire s’arrêta devant lui, et il n’attendit pas que le chauffeur descende pour ouvrir la porte et rentrer. Comme la semaine précédente, Mycroft était là, toujours aussi froid, toujours aussi impeccable, toujours aussi glacial. Greg s’assit.  
\- Bonjour.  
Un simple hochement de tête lui répondit. Il sortit de sa poche son paquet de cigarettes et en prit une, puis tendit le paquet vers l’autre homme. Celui-ci secoua la tête en signe de refus. Durant le trajet, l’étudiant remarqua à plusieurs reprises que Mycroft lui jetait des regards quand il pensait qu’il ne le voyait pas. Pas de longs regards langoureux, sûrement pas, mais plutôt de courts coups d’œil songeurs. Greg décida de faire comme si de rien n’était pour le moment.

Sa séance avec le Dr. Du Maurier se passa assez bien, et quand il revint dans la voiture, il tenta à nouveau d’engager la conversation avec l’autre homme, mais sans plus de succès que la fois précédente.

Les semaines s’enchaînèrent, ainsi, et une certaine routine se créa. Tous les mardi soirs à 17h30 il montait dans la voiture noire, prenait une cigarette, en proposait une à Mycroft qui refusait inévitablement, allait à sa séance de thérapie, en ressortait au bout d’une heure et faisait le trajet inverse en silence. Greg commençait à désespérer d’engager un jour ne serait-ce qu’une conversation avec son chaperon. Il semblerait que celui-ci soit vraiment trop inaccessible pour qu’il puisse l’atteindre.

Mais alors qu’il avait presque abandonné, la routine se brisa brusquement, au beau milieu du mois de février. D’abord, tout se passa comme d’habitude, si ce n’est que Mycroft semblait encore plus fermé que les autres fois. La séance avec la psychiatre fut particulièrement éprouvante, et Greg frôla les larmes plusieurs fois. En ressortant du cabinet, ses tempes battaient au rythme de la pluie qui tombait sur le trottoir. Il n’avait qu’une envie, c’était de rentrer à l’internat et de s’allonger dans le noir. Il ferma les yeux dans la voiture, sa paume froide appuyée sur son front chaud. La voiture s’arrêta à un feu rouge et Greg rouvrit les yeux en entendant le chauffeur ouvrir la vitre. Un homme à l’allure de SDF se pencha pour tendre un papier au conducteur de la voiture, qui le tendit ensuite à Mycroft, puis disparut entre les véhicules à l’arrêt. Le jeune homme en costume se saisit du papier et le déplia. De là où il était, Greg ne voyait rien d’autre que deux lignes d’encre bleue, mais Mycroft pâlit soudainement, et, pour la toute première fois, ses yeux exprimaient autre chose qu’une indifférence froide. Il avait peur. Il se pencha et cria presque au chauffeur une adresse à l’autre bout de Londres. Le conducteur démarra en trombe, slalomant entre les autres voitures, et les passagers étaient obligés de s’agripper aux poignées pour ne pas valser dans tout l’habitacle. Ce fut seulement au bout de quelques minutes que Mycroft sembla se rappeler la présence de Greg. Il jura et fit signe à son chauffeur de s’arrêter.  
\- Descendez.  
\- Pardon ? Tu plaisantes j’espère ! Je sais même pas où on est ! Et je rentre comment moi ?  
\- J’ai l’air d’en avoir quelque chose à faire ?! Mon frère est en danger, je n’ai absolument pas le temps de me prêter à vos enfantillages ! Chaque seconde de perdue est une seconde où il pourrait être tué !  
Les deux jeunes se regardèrent avec la même surprise dans les yeux. Greg avait été pris par surprise par ce soudain accès d’émotions de l’adolescent qui d’habitude ne remuait pas un muscle de son visage, et surtout par la lueur de panique qu’il avait vu dans les yeux de son vis-à-vis. Mycroft, quant à lui, fulminait d’en avoir dit autant, alors qu'il s'était évertué à ne partager absolument aucune information à Lestrade depuis qu'il jouait le chauffeur. Il regarda sa montre nerveusement. Le temps filait, et il lui fallait prendre une décision. Il fit signe à son chauffeur de redémarrer et se tourna vers l'adolescent :  
\- Je n'ai pas le temps de vous déposer au lycée donc vous allez venir avec moi, mais vous resterez dans la voiture. Je vous interdit formellement de sortir du véhicule. C'est bien clair ?  
\- Ou.. oui, bégaya l'autre, pris de court par ce retournement de situation inattendu.  
\- Ne posez aucune question. Et vous ne pourrez parler de ce que vous aurez vu ou entendu à personne. Si vous le faites, vous le regretterez très vite. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?   
\- Très bien. Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe exactement ?  
Mycroft le regarda d'un air blasé. Il se tourna ensuite vers la portière de la voiture et saisit quelque chose dans le vide-poche. Il se retourna vers son interlocuteur et lui tendit un revolver.  
\- Au cas où. Mais ne l'utilisez qu'en cas d'extrême urgence. Vous savez vous en servir ?  
Greg serra les lèvres en sentant l'objet peser dans sa main. Le métal froid et la crosse dure. La gâchette. Le canon. Le 38 calibre lui semblait peser une tonne. Il s'empressa de vérifier que la sécurité était bien en place et que les cartouches étaient dans le barillet et le rangea dans la poche intérieure de sa veste.  
\- Oui, je sais m'en servir, répondit-il, le regard fermé.  
L'autre hocha la tête et la voiture s'arrêta en glissant. Aussitôt qu'elle fut immobilisée, Mycroft en descendit, suivi de son chauffeur. Greg les regarda s'éloigner, puis se cala dans le fond de son siège et attendit, en profitant pour regarder autour de lui. Ils se trouvaient dans une rue bordée de part et d'autre de hangars et d'usines désaffectées. Certaines étaient à moitié effondrées, les mauvaises herbes avaient envahi les dalles de béton et un arbre avait poussé dans l'une des cheminées. Greg jura en se disant qu'il aurait dû faire attention au chemin qu'ils avaient pris pour venir jusqu'ici, histoire qu'il sache par où s'enfuir si les choses tournaient mal. La nuit était en train de tomber et les ombres s'allongeaient autour de lui. Dans quelques minutes à peine il ferait noir, d'autant plus qu'un lampadaire sur deux qui était censé éclairer la rue était cassé.   
Soudain un coup de feu déchira l'atmosphère, faisant sursauter l'adolescent. Son cœur se mit à battre précipitamment. Il ne s'attendait pas véritablement à ce que cela tourne comme cela. Que devait-il faire ? Devait-il y aller, voir s'il pouvait aider ? Mais Mycroft lui avait interdit de sortir... Et depuis quand il obéissait aux ordres qu'on lui donnait ? Il y avait peut-être un blessé, voire plusieurs ! Et il était peut-être en mesure d'aider...  
Son choix était fait. Il saisit le revolver, déverrouilla les portières de la voiture et sortit dans l'obscurité. Tentant de faire le moins de bruit possible, il s'orienta à l'aide de la faible lumière ambiante pour trouver ce qui semblait être la porte par où les deux hommes étaient entrés un peu plus tôt. La porte en question semblait en vérité avoir disparu, il ne restait à peine que quelques lambeaux de métal pendant sur ses gonds. Une fois à l'intérieur de ce qui semblait être un immense hangar désaffecté, Greg aperçut une vague lueur qui brillait tout à l'autre bout. Suivant son instinct, l'adolescent avança silencieusement entre les décombres, retenant sa respiration. Son cœur battait si fort qu'il le sentait pulser dans chacun de ses membres. Une fois arrivé plus proche, il se rendit compte que la lueur émanait d'une petite pièce attenante, probablement un ancien bureau ou une salle des machines, dont la porte était elle aussi décomposée, si l'on pouvait encore parler de porte. Caché derrière un cadavre de soudeuse, Greg jeta un coup d’œil dans la pièce. Il distingua trois personnes et ce qui semblait être une autre à terre. Mais ce qu'il vit surtout fut le sang et les armes, qui reflétaient la lumière projetée par l'ampoule nue au plafond.   
\- ...et vous allez mourir, Mycroft Holmes. Vous allez mourir ici, seul, abandonné, comme vous l'avez toujours été. Vous n'avez jamais sauvé personne, vous n'avez pas voulu sauver mon frère, et personne ne sera là pour vous sauver, vous.   
Le silence un instant tombé fut rompu par le claquement de la sécurité d'un revolver.  
-C'est étrange, n'est-ce pas ? Comme on se sent calme, à la fin, quand on sait qu'il n'y a plus d'espoir de s'en sortir. Je doute que vous ayez dit tout ce que vous aviez à dire, étant donné que vous ne dites jamais rien... Mais un dernier mot, peut-être, Mycroft Holmes ?  
\- Je... oui. A vrai dire, oui.  
Greg arrêta de respirer le temps d'un instant. Il avait entendu la voix de Mycroft deux fois en tout et pour tout depuis qu'il le connaissait, et elle avait toujours été froide et dure, tranchante, sarcastique, à l'opposé de ce qu'elle était maintenant, épuisée, presque tremblante, triste et morne, comme s'il avait renoncé, comme s'il allait mourir.  
\- Je regrette de n'avoir pas dit à mon petit frère que je l'aimait. Et je regrette de ne pas avoir plus de gens à qui j'aurais pu dire 'je t'aime'.   
Son agresseur.euse ricana. Et iel leva son arme.   
Le futur policier ferma les yeux un instant, puis les rouvrit. Et fonça. Il entra dans la pièce et asséna un coup de crosse sur la tempe de l'agresseur.euse qui s'effondra au sol. Puis il se précipita vers Mycroft qui s'était reculé jusqu'à un coin de la salle, le visage pâle, et prit son visage en coupe.  
\- Tu vas bien ? Tu n'es pas blessé ?  
L'autre hocha la tête et se releva en tremblant pour se diriger vers l'un des deux corps allongé au sol, que Greg devina être son petit frère. Avec des gestes qui n'étaient qu'à moitié assurés, il vérifia les signes vitaux du jeune homme et soupira de soulagement en constatant que celui-ci allait bien. Il commençait même à se relever en grognant. Lestrade se retourna vers l'autre corps, celui du chauffeur du chauffeur de Mycroft, mais avant qu'il ait même pu prendre son coup, ce dernier prit la parole :  
\- Ce n'est pas la peine. Il est mort.  
Greg s'écarta brusquement. Soudainement, le corps lui donnait une autre impression. Le blessé devenait un mort. Son premier cadavre.   
Sentant un mouvement derrière lui, il se retourna. L'agresseur, un homme d'une vingtaine d'années, s'était relevé, la tempe saignante, et le regardait, la haine dans les yeux. Il se saisit de sa gorge et serra, jusqu'à ce que la trachée du jeune homme soit totalement écrasée et que ses poumons brûlent. Mais ses bras continuaient à battre l'air et sa main finit par rencontrer un tuyau accroché au mur, duquel il se servit pour se dégager de l'emprise du plus âgé. Voyant qu'il s'approchait à nouveau de lui, Greg sortit le revolver et tira trois coups sur son assaillant qui s'effondra au sol.   
Le silence se fit autour de lu, dû aux coups qui résonnaient encore. Un sifflement envahi ses oreilles, tandis qu'il contemplait le corps sanguinolent à ses pieds. Il l'avait tué. Il avait tué. Il avait vraiment tué cet homme. Il lui avait ôté la vie comme s'il en avait le droit. Cependant, même si l'acte l'horrifiait, il ne ressentait pas la culpabilité à laquelle il s'était attendue. Parce qu'il savait que s'il n'avait pas fait le geste, lui n'aurait pas existé, et il l'aurait tué, lui, Mycroft et son frère, comme il avait tué le chauffeur.   
Toujours dans un état second, il sentit qu'on lui tirait le poignet. Il fut entraîné dehors par Mycroft, suivi par l'autre adolescent, et ils traversèrent le hangar, puis la rue, jusqu'à regagner la quiétude de la voiture. Mycroft s'assit à la place du conducteur et démarra le moteur. Personne ne parlait dans l'habitacle. Le temps était suspendu. La voiture ralentit devant un immeuble décrépit au cœur de Londres et Mycroft, après avoir échangé quelques mots avec son frère, le laissa descendre. Il repartit ensuite sur la route jusqu'à atteindre une maison dans un quartier résidentiel de la ville. Greg ne se rendit même pas compte d'où il était, et n'émergea de sa transe que quand la voiture s'arrêta.  
\- Où est-ce qu'on est ?  
\- Chez moi, lui répondit l'autre d'un ton neutre.  
\- Pardon ?  
\- Suivez-moi.  
Greg n'ayant pas la force de lutter, le suivit, désorienté. Ce ne fut qu'une fois rentré à l'intérieur qu'il se demanda ce qu'il faisait là.  
-Pourquoi tu m'as amené ici ?  
-Il faut te soigner, lui répondit Mycroft. Il avait l'air épuisé tout à coup. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment-là que Greg se rendit compte que son épaule saignait. Son hôte le fit monter dans la salle de bain et attrapa le nécessaire de premiers soins tandis que le blessé enlevait son t-shirt. Avec une douceur qui étonna l'adolescent, Mycroft désinfecta et banda sa plaie, à genoux sur le carrelage froid.  
\- Merci, murmura-t-il soudain, si doucement que Greg douta un instant d'avoir bien entendu.  
\- Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il sur le même ton.  
\- Pour avoir sauvé mon frère, et pour m'avoir sauvé, moi... Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Tu savais que c'était dangereux.  
-Je ne voulais pas te laisser mourir, voilà tout.  
-Pourtant j'ai toujours été froid avec toi, voire clairement désagréable. Tu aurais pu me laisser là-bas.  
\- Chaque être humain mérite de vivre, Mycroft, peu importe à quel point il se comporte en abruti, sourit Greg. Et puis, je t'ai entendu, quand tu croyais que tu allais mourir. Je t'ai entendu dire ce que tu pensais être tes derniers mots. Et ce que j'ai vu à ce moment-là, ce n'était pas un connard prétentieux, c'était une personne qui était persuadé qu'elle allait mourir en n'ayant pas assez aimé, une personne qui avait peur, qui était terrifié à l'idée de mourir seule.  
En temps normal, ces mots auraient mit Mycroft en colère, lui qui ne laissait personne le voir dans ses – rares – moments de vulnérabilité. Ils auraient suffi à faire envoyer celui qui les avait prononcé à l'autre bout de la Terre. Personne ne disait à Mycroft Holmes qu'il avait peur, qu'il était un connard, et surtout qu'il était capable d'aimer. Mais ce garçon le regardait avec ses yeux bruns, ses cheveux en bataille et son torse nu, et ils étaient aussi vulnérables l'un que l'autre. Gregory n'avait aucune volonté de lui nuire, Mycroft le voyait très clairement, même s'il avait du mal à le croire. Et ce qu'il ressentait dans son cœur à ce moment-là, c'était quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti auparavant, et qui le troublait profondément. C'était de la reconnaissance, une sorte d'affection, une certaine confiance et une envie d'abandon. Alors il abandonna. Il laissa tomber le peu de barrières qui étaient encore en place, et il le regarda droit dans les yeux avec toute l'honnêteté dont il était capable en cet instant.  
Greg se rapprocha et l'embrassa. Juste comme ça. Il posa simplement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le cœur de Mycroft s'emballa. Il n'avait jamais fait cela avec quiconque, comment était-il supposé réagir ? L'autre s'éloigna de lui, l'air confus et embarrassé.  
\- Je suis désolé, je croyais que... Enfin j'ai cru que tu... Peu importe, je vais y aller, je... Merci de m'avoir soigné.  
Voyant que l'autre ne réagissait toujours pas, Greg ramassa son t-shirt, descendit l'escalier d'un pas précipité et sortit dans la rue. Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de l'embrasser ? Mycroft avait à peine commencé à s'ouvrir à lui qu'il avait tout foiré ! Mais quand il l'avait regardé avec ses yeux bleus et toute cette tristesse, toute cette peur, toute cette fragilité, toute cette honnêteté, toute cette solitude qui débordaient, il avait ressenti le besoin irrépressible de le prendre dans ses bras, de lui dire que tout allait bien se passer, qu'il était là maintenant. Bordel mais qu'est-ce qu'il était con ! C'était absolument ridicule ! pensa-t-il en marchant d'un pas rageur dans la ville.  
Gregory était déjà à plus d'un kilomètre dans Mycroft réalisa qu'il avait fait une erreur.

Greg passa toute la semaine ) ressasser ce qu'il s'était passé ce soir-là. Il s'en voulait terriblement d'avoir gâché ce qui aurait pu devenir une amitié. Il ne comprenait pas son geste. Mais la nuit, quand il ne contrôlait plus son esprit, ses pensées dérivaient invariablement sur ce qu'il serait advenu si Mycroft avait répondu à son baiser, jusqu'où ils seraient allés et il se réveillait souvent en sueur et dans une position assez inconfortable quand on vit en dortoir.  
Il n'avait jamais été attiré que par des filles, et ce nouveau sentiment le désarçonnait, car, il devait se l'avouer, Mycroft lui plaisait beaucoup, physiquement du moins car il ne le connaissait pas encore suffisamment pour être charmé par sa personnalité. Mais son allure lui plaisait, son style lui plaisait, son corps lui plaisait. Ses yeux bleus. Ses cheveux impeccablement coiffés. Ses mains. Sa nuque, son odeur, ses lèvres. Il ne désirait comme il avait rarement désiré une fille.

Quand le mardi suivant arriva, Greg ne savait pas quoi faire. Il ignorait si Mycroft allait venir. Peut-être avait-il demandé au proviseur de le décharger de cette responsabilité, ou peut-être n'allait-il tout simplement pas se montrer.  
Le ventre serré par la nervosité, l'adolescent sortit tout de même du lycée et attendit quelques instants sur le trottoir. Voyant qu'il n'arrivait pas, il s'apprêtait à se mettre en marche quand il entendit un bruit de moteur derrière lui. Il se retourna et la voiture de Mycroft s'arrêta à ses côtés, un nouveau chauffeur au volant. Les mains moites, Greg ouvrit la portière et s'assit sur la banquette arrière. L'autre adolescent était là, toujours aussi impeccable dans son costume, toujours avec son parapluie noir, toujours le visage impassible. Le véhicule redémarra et glissa dans les rues. Greg se serait cru de retour à la toute première fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, avec ses mains tremblantes et son cœur battant. Alors, comme la première fois, il prit une cigarette, et hésita un instant avant d'en proposer une à Mycroft, comme il le faisait à chaque fois, même s'il savait que ce dernier allait refuser. Mais à sa plus grande surprise, il accepta avec ce qui pouvait passer pour un infime sourire de remerciement. La bouche sèche, Greg alluma sa cigarette puis approcha son briquet des lèvres de Mycroft pour allumer la sienne. Ils fumèrent en silence, soufflant la fumée par la fenêtre, Greg fouillant son esprit pour trouver quelque chose à dire, mais terrifié d'être maladroit. La voiture s'arrêta finalement devant le cabinet du docteur Du Maurier sans qu'un seul mot ne fut prononcé.   
Il passa la séance à réfléchir à ce qu'il pourrait dire, s'il devait réitérer ses excuses, s'il devait seulement dire quelque chose, et quand il sortit, il n'était pas plus avancé, si ce n'est qu'il était à présent déterminé à briser le silence de glace qui menaçait de s'installer définitivement.  
Lorsque la voiture arriva, Greg pila en voyant que Mycroft était seul au volant. Celui-ci lui fit signe de monter à côté de lui, et Greg s'installa, incertain de ce qui allait suivre. L'autre adolescent démarra, et, au lieu de prendre la direction du lycée, il partit dans la direction opposée.  
\- Où est-ce qu'on va ?  
\- Pas au lycée de toute évidence.  
Greg hocha la tête et inspira profondément :  
-Écoute, pour l'autre soir, je voulais te dire...  
\- Non, tais-toi. Laisse-moi parler, le coupa-t-il. Si je ne parle pas maintenant, je ne parlerai jamais, ajouta-t-il comme pur s'excuser de sa rudesse.   
Il laissa passer quelques secondes avant de reprendre :  
\- C'est moi qui suis désolé. Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir réagi, mardi dernier, quand tu... quand tu m'as embrassé. Tu m'as sauvé la vie, ainsi que celle de mon petit frère, alors que rien ne t'y obligeais. Tu as été là après, et tu m'as parlé comme si tu n'avais pas peur de moi, pas pour me demander quelque chose, pour me soutirer une faveur, pas pour être assuré d'avoir ma protection, pas comme me parlent tous les autres. Tu m'as parlé comme à un égal, avec honnêteté, et sans intention de me nuire. Personne ne m'a jamais parlé comme ça, en dehors de mon cercle familial. Et puis tu m'as embrassé. Et ça m'a tellement surpris que je me suis juste... figé. Je ne savais pas comment réagir parce que... parce que je n'ai jamais été dans cette situation auparavant. Mais je regrette de ne pas t'avoir répondu. Parce que... tu me plaît. Et j'ai aimé ce baiser.  
Greg le regarda, la bouche ente-ouverte. Dire qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ça était un euphémisme. La berline noire s'arrêta à ce moment-là et le passager reconnut la maison de Mycroft. Ils sortirent tous deux du véhicule et le propriétaire se dirigea vers le porche d'un pas rapide , si bien que Greg dut courir pour revenir à sa hauteur. Il attrapa la main froide du garçon en costume pour le faire se retourner et plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il ne l'embrassa que brièvement, puis, séparant leurs lèvres :  
\- Peu importe que tu ne saches pas comment t'y prendre avec ces choses-là. Je t'apprendrai.  
Mycroft avait le souffle court.  
-D'accord. Je te fais confiance.  
Il reposa timidement ses lèvres sur celles de son vis-à-vis, qui passa un bras autour de sa taille. Greg entre-ouvrit sa bouche et incita l'autre à faire de même en caressant ses lèvres de sa langue. Le baiser s'intensifia, Mycroft prenant le dessus, passant ses mains dans les cheveux en bataille de Gregory et serrant son corps contre le sien.  
Ils s'écartèrent pour reprendre leur souffle, se rendant compte par la même occasion qu'il s étaient toujours dehors. Mycroft se pencha pour ramasser ses clés qu'il avait malencontreusement laissé tomber au sol et déverrouilla la porte. A peine furent-ils entrés que Greg plaqua Mycroft contre le mur et captura à nouveau sa bouche, puis la peau de son cou entre ses lèvres.  
-J'ai envie de toi, soupira-t-il.  
L'autre répondit seulement par un grognement étouffé.  
-Je connais déjà ta salle de bain, si tu me montrais ta chambre maintenant ?  
Mycroft lui saisit la main et l'entraîna dans l'escalier. Tout le stress que Greg ressentait quelques minutes auparavant s'était évaporé, et il ne restait plus que le désir, l'excitation, et la légère appréhension de cette nouvelle situation.

Les semaines qui suivirent se déroulèrent de la même manière. Après la séance de psy de Greg, ils se rendaient chez Mycroft et ils faisaient l'amour, ou bien ils discutaient, de tout et de rien. Ils parlaient de leur vie, du monde, de leur famille, d'eux. Mycroft se livrait totalement à son amant. Après tout, il n'était encore qu'un adolescent, et il ne lui était pas facile de maintenir son masque d'impassibilité en permanence. Alors il se laissait complètement aller quand il était avec cet étrange garçon qu'il apprenait lentement à connaître, parce qu'il lui faisait confiance comme il n'avait jamais fait confiance à personne. Et, petit-à-petit,ils tombèrent amoureux. Ils tombèrent dans les délices et les affres de l'amour, avec aucune perspective d'en ressortir de sitôt, car ils s'aimaient eux-même un peu plus quand ils se voyaient dans les yeux de l'autre. Ils s'aimèrent pendant des années, jusqu'au jour où ils eurent l'impression d'avoir consumé tout leur amour. Alors ils se séparèrent pour ne pas se laisser le temps de se haïr, et ils ne se perdirent de vue. Ils rencontrèrent de nouvelles personnes, Greg se remaria, Mycroft eut une brève liaison avec lady Smallwood. Greg se débarrassa de sa kleptomanie, après des années de thérapie. Mycroft devint la personne la plus puissante de tout le Royaume-Uni. Ils vécurent relativement heureux, chacun de leur côté. Mais un jour qu'ils étaient tous les deux au seuil de leur vie, ils se revirent, un peu par hasard, un peu intentionnellement. Ils se reconnurent, ils se souvinrent, et Greg, les mains un peu tremblantes, sortit un paquet de cigarettes et en tendit une à Mycroft, qui accepta. Ils fumèrent leur cigarette en silence, se jetant de temps à autre des regards complices, et, quand ils eurent finis, ils se serrèrent la main comme de vieux amis, puis, mus par une impulsion mutuelle, ils s'embrassèrent, une dernière fois, comme un adieu. Et ils se rendirent compte qu'ils conserveraient toujours, au fond de leur cœur, une trace de leur amour passé, la flamme immortelle des premières amours.


End file.
